Bitter sweet
by Littlefox64
Summary: Darkness was foretold so the gods sent a one of a kind beast to protect what they themselves fear they'll destroy but when our protector is now a broken slave can the prince save him or will a run in with his old master be his undoing?
1. prolog: Darkness and pain

Littlefox64: hay every one putting this up for fun while I'm waiting for invade me chapter two to be looked over ^^; sorry that's taking so long…… any way Telling ya now my spelling and grammar suck so, please don't yell at me for it I know I'm working on it. Enjoy this story and feel free to comment and review. This is now fixed sort of anyway and a bit longer then it was. I re red the files and found things I needed to fix.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ra watched the small boy play in his temple. It had been 100 years since the prophesy was foretold and this young boy now held the one thing more powerful than the gods themselves. This could only go against the gods if one of them should be corrupted, however the little one could call up on the beasts strength whenever he wanted. Soon screams were heard, Ra ran out to see what was happening being in a human form. What he now saw disgusted him; an army from a city far west was attacking the small village of lights. Before he could do anything everyone had been killed or taken as slaves including the small ten year old boy, he had been watching.

"It's starting." Ra breathed. He called to his side a small black light. "Yami watch over our angel." He said and the light was off. Ra watched the light disappear then went back to join the other gods.

______________________________In the kingdom far west____________________________________

The king of the city that attacked the small village wiped a slave boy he had tied up by all his limbs. The boy's body was covered in sticky salty crimson, as well as Perspiration, and salt water that ran from his eyes. He was covered in gashes, cuts and scrapes from head to toe, with blood oozing out. The boys blond bangs stuck to his forehead, he panted trying to catch his breath. The wipe hit again making the boy let out an ear piercing scream that felt like sandpaper on his raw throat.

"I-m I'm s-sorry m-master, p-lease I w-won't do it a-again!" he tried in vain to get his master not to wipe him again, to make the pain stop. The worst part of all was the princess was watching and laughing every time he called out in pain.

This went on from the time he was ten for five years, being wiped every night and his master had had a list of "Sins" that if you committed one you were not allowed to eat how long depended on the "sin" some only a day others months. The boy committed many of these "Sins" some without knowing. Well it's hard not to when there things like; No sneezing in the kings presents: 1 day no food, No speaking unless spoken too: 1 ½ days no food, No tripping or falling: 3 days no food, No looking the king or anyone of high states in the eyes: 14 days no food. These were only some of his "Sins" however there are more but these were the main ones the boy fell into. So not only was he beaten every night but he was undernourished and thin. Finely his master got fed up with him and soled him on the slave market.

_______________________________market two weeks later___________________________________

Boy was he glad to be away from that man. But not to be on the market, his wounds had healed well in the past two week except some had gotten infected and hurt like hell but at least he wasn't in his hell on earth anymore. He watched the people walk by as they went amongst the trading booths looking for odds and ends. Not many had stopped by the slave market how ever so it was boring to say the least. The boy sat back watching the sky Ra would set soon and it would be dark. He heard a sound and looked up a man had come in looking for a slave. Wait that man was the pharaoh!

The pharaoh was on his way back, from a not so pleasant meeting when he saw a slave market thinking of something the other king had said in his meeting that day he decided to get a slave. One caught his eye so he bought the boy.


	2. black heart, lonely heart, amethyst eyes

Littlefox64: one again sorry for spelling and grammar. Also this story has some tea bashing sorry, she just fit in the role somehow…. Anyway enjoy chapter 2.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Get back here! We have to stay together!" Seto yelled to the one he was suppose to be escorting into the city. Seto tried to speed up to try and catch up to the young prince. Atem looked back at Seto and laughed.

"Oh come on kai I'm just glad to be out of the palace. Father has been gone for a week and is coming back today, so I don't have lessons and am aloud out for a few hours." Atem said speeding up again.

Though the prince seemed happy seto knew otherwise tomorrow "She" would come. "She" was the name the called the witch that had her heart set on Atem. "She" was the reason Atem never had a room slave, she would flip out when she saw a slave even just walking in the hall and demand that they be wiped for nothing at all. She checked his room for slaves whenever was over. Her real name was Tea but Atem never called her it if she wasn't there. Instead he called varies names "She" was only one.

"Are we going to get more stuff for your nonexistent slave?" Joey asked keeping pace with Seto.

"Why else would we be going to town?" Atem and seto both said at the same time and the laughed.

As the three were walking through the market something caught the prince's eye, it was a beautiful amethyst robe. He bought it. Atem looked over what he bought it was perfect he smiled. As the day went on he found more things that he thought a slave would like, another thing caught his eye as they were leaving. It was an amethyst necklace with a black pearl in the center, it looked like a match to the one his mother had gave him but it had some differentness. It went perfect with the robe.

Atem was pleased with himself as he rode with seto and Joey back to the palace. He stopped short as soon as they saw the gates. Sitting by the stable was a coach and the gray horses still hooked to it. Atem's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Atem?" Seto asked Joe looked at Atem and then the gates and it clicked.

"Wow the witch has perfect timing just in time to rune Atem's day." Joey commented.

"Humh" Atem continued into the large gates and to the stable were he dismounted grabbed his purchases and went inside. Atem shoved the stuff he had into seto's arms as Tea came around the corner.

"Oh Ata!" She ran over and draped her arms around his neck. "Where were you? I've been waiting for you!" Tea wined demandingly giving him a pout.

"In town with priest Seto and Joey." Atem said. On the inside he was fighting the urge to vomit he swore she smelled of indecent blood.

"Let's go eat everyone was waiting for you." Tea said pulling him out of the room Atem looked bake at Seto with yelling help me.

"I'll catch up with you after I put this stuff away." Seto said walking off not seeing the glair being shot his way by a pissed off prince.

Tea led him to the dining hall where the pharaoh and his queen sat Tea's father and mother sat there as well along with all the priest except Seto. Atem sat down next to his father and dinner started Tea flirting the hole time.

"Atem." The pharaoh whispered. Atem looked over at him. "Get mad yell at us and go up to your room." Atem looked at him. Seto now took his seat and Joey stood behind him, the others at the table talked and laughed no one saw the pharaoh talking to the prince.

"Why?" Atem whispered back the pharaoh smiled.

"You can eat in your room its set up. You don't seem like you want to be around Tea. So fake being mad at me, go to your room awhile and cool off. I put something in there you'll like but you won't get a chance to see it with her here." The pharaoh winked. Atem nodded. Then stood up looking pissed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER I HAVE PLANS ALL THIS WEEK YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!" Atem yelled. The pharaoh smiled.

"I-I'm sorry my son I didn't-" He tried timidly but got cut off by the now very pissed prince.

"I'M GOING TO MY CHAMBERS DO NOT DESTURB ME FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS!" Atem stomped off. Everyone looked at the pharaoh in shock.

Once out of sight Atem ran to his chambers smiling not knowing what he would find but hoped it would make that blood smelling hell spawn leave. Upon entering his room there was a table in front of the balcony covered in food and wine and two plates one with fruits, fresh bread and cheese. The other just had some dry bread.

'odd even I know that that bread is too old to eat.' He thought wandering in to the room farther that's when it hit him the room was clean it had been a mess when he left that after noon. Atem saw the door to his slave room was cracked open. Atem's heart skipped a beat as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. His eyes widened when he saw someone sitting on the other side of the room. Atem had half expected the room to be empty as always. He walked over to the person. As soon as he got close the boy bowed to him on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you back this soon." The boy said he sounded afraid. Atem could see the wounds all over his arms and legs as if he had been beaten repetitively. He could only wonder of the wounds hidden under his cloths.

"Why are you afraid? I won't hurt you." Atem said kneeling down and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. The next thing he saw took his breath away and his heart stop for a minute, amethyst the purest he had ever seen twin gems looking him in the eyes.


	3. Amethyst's hope and pain

Littlefox64: My Spelling and grammar suck sorry I'm working on it anyway try chapter three it's sand filled wait no one will get that…..never mind any way I don't like how I end this one but hay I'll fix it later if I still don't like. Have fun and sorry more Tea bash oh well let's see what happens in chapter 4. See yo all soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________Atem's slave room____________________________________

Atem couldn't look away from those eyes, but he didn't have to the boy look back to the floor. Atem blinked he wanted those eyes back on him, he sighed.

"How about, we go eat." Atem said. The boy only nodded and got up. The two walked back to Atem's room, Atem kept an eye on the boy who never once looked up or said a word.

'This is odd,' He thought. 'All the other slaves here I can't get to shut up and they are always looking me in the eye when they speak. Well unless the hell spawn is here then they don't make a peep.' He glanced back again just in time to catch a glimpse of amethyst, Atem had to resist the urge to stop dead in his tracks and look back at the boy.

_________________________________Atem's room_________________________________________

Atem led the boy to the table where they both sat. He watched the boy closer now. Atem was expecting the boy to grab some of the fine foods that sat in front of him, but he did not he kept his eyes down and started to eat the old dry bread picking pieces off. That made Atem angry; he saw the boy was undernourished and thin that bread would not do, not at all.

Atem watched him a bit more than got up, an idea had formed he smiled. The boy had not seen this however and continued to pick at his food, till the plate was pulled away. He looked up at the prince as he through the bread away. Atem caught the look of shock and disappointment. He smiled putting the plate back down.

' Ha ha let's see what you do now' He thought hoping the boy would take the bait and put some of the other food on his plate. He sat down to watch the boy just looked down at the empty plate then reached over. 'Yes, yes' Atem thought .Till the boy grabbed his water and started to sip it at which point Atem fell over in disbelief. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' Atem thought pulling himself up glaring at the boy, not that he was mad but commonsense had to take presents at some point.

Atem's look changed when he heard the boy's stomach growl, what was wrong with him he should be encouraging him to eat in a different way. Atem got up with a new plan in mind. He once again took the boy's plate but this time put other foods on it and set it down again. The boy just looked at it and went back to sipping his water.

"Why won't you eat?!" Atem asked starting to get pissed. This boy had talked only once the whole time and wasn't reacting the way he should be. 'Is he scared?' Atem asked himself. 'Have I been making it worse? All I want is for him to eat…. Am I asking him to do something he was not allowed to do before? But why won't he react to anything?' At this Atem took maters to himself again.

"I'm not allowed. I can only eat old bread I'm not allowed anything else it is one of his sins. No eating the food of the higher class." Atem looked at the boy in shock. 'So he had been scared but what is the punishment?'

Before he could blink the prince had the boy's face lifted up and looking to where he kneeled on the boy's side. He smiled and forced a grape into the boy's mouth, his got a reaction. The boy swallowed then pushed away. Looking at the young prince in shock he was shaking almost violently.

"W-why did y-you do th-at?" He asked looking at the prince when he figured out he was looking him in the eye he looked away shutting his eyes tight.

"You need to eat and you need something other than bread! I don't know how you have survived only eating that for so long. But I plan to fix that. Now eat." Atem said shoving another grape past the boy's lips.

" St-op!" The boy tried but his body was against him he needed nutrition bad and his body knew it. The prince brought something else to his lips which he struggled against till the prince took it back a ways then waited. The boy opened his eyes but didn't look up. "Please stop I have already committed two sins both of which put together mean I can't eat for a month. Please just whip and get it over with."

"Sins? Whip?" Atem looked at him confused then hit his forehead. 'Duh his old master, he must have under fed him and whipped him using these so called "Sins" as an excuse. So he thinks I want to hurt him more.' Atem sighed. "I just want you to eat something. I don't want to whip you. I'm your new master. Your old one won't hurt you any more now eat." Atem shoved a slice of apple in to the boy's mouth. Atem ate too but he was more worried about getting the boy to eat.

"You don't under-"Atem was glad he got the boy to talk he already loved that bell of a voice and couldn't wait to hear it not laced with fear. But the boy had just stopped in the middle of a sentence. He was watching the boy again and was planning for Isis to look at his wounds after they ate, was that why he stopped was he in pain? Had he eaten too much? Too little? 'He's afraid again.' Atem noticed as the boy started to shake. 'But of wha-' He heard a call he Had missed before.

"ATA! Ata my love." Tea called down the hall. Atem looked at the boy who was shaking violently again and trying to hid his body from view. Atem half smiled. 'He is smart, trying to hide from that hell spawn.' Atem thought now standing up but before he could do anything to hide the slave boy the door burst open.

"Ata I'm-"She stopped when she saw the boy her face got red. "YOU!" she pushed Atem aside so he hit the wall on the other side of the room and went over to the boy picking him up by his neck. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE ALIVE!" Atem watch for a moment as he got up but he couldn't get over there before Tea took out a knife and started to cut open the boys old wounds. He screamed in pain as blood started to run down his body again along with puss from the infected injuries. "I MADE THIS JUST FOR YOU." Tea said pulling out a bag she put her hand in and pulled out some of the stuff inside.

Atem could tell it was a mix of camel dung and sand. Before he could do anything Tea was rubbing it into the slaves open wounds. The boy was screaming louder. Atem's heart tugged she was making everything worse that boy would never trust anyone again.

Atem ran over and pulled the boy from her. Holding him close and shielding him from her.

"What in Ra's name is wrong with you?" Atem said glaring at her. He had always known she smelled of innocent t blood but had never dreamed this was why.

"Give him to me Atem. He is an abomination of Ra's name. A light a future seeker, lights have been told to be eyes of the gods, people who see themselves, as gods. He must die my Atem." Tea said coming closer ready to kill.

"So the talk is true about the lights being wiped out." Tea stopped and looked back at the pharaoh who stood in the door everyone else behind him. The priests were shocked as they looked upon the event before them.

Tea came at the Atem ready to kill both of them. All of a sudden a golden light filled the room everyone stopped in place as the godly light was all anyone could see.


	4. Past, pain, and Gods

Littlefox64: Spelling grammar not good with it. That's the fourth time I've said it. Got it? Good. Now let's play on and see what's with that light and don't fret Tea will get what's coming to her but just not yet. Enjoy number four and fell free to tell me what ya think. Sorry for the wait I'm at my grandma's and my cozens don't seem to get the fact that my laptop is _mine. _And are asking to get on it or watching what I'm doing so…. Yah. -.-;

Atem couldn't see a damned thing just the golden light that filled the room. All he knew other than that was he had a scared, bleeding, whimpering slave in his arms. "Shhh" He se said rocking the boy back and forth. Atem felt the boy try and hide in his chest.

Tea looked around growling low in her throat, what the hell was this light. The pharaoh, the king of the far west city both queens and the priests were in the same boat, no one could see a thing! All they knew was this couldn't be good.

Suddenly the light turned to sand and the floor fell away, everyone gasped as they saw the sight below. It was a small village; the people seemed happy and peaceful. Children ran and played in the streets laughing, people greeted one another as they walked asking about family and what not.

"W-where is this?" Atem asked something caught his eye it was a priestess walking with a small boy around ten, he couldn't look away. The woman had long raven hair tipped with scarlet tips; she was in a white tunic dress which had Ra's symbol on it. The boy got his hair from his mom that was a definite, Raven black tipped in a lavender/scarlet and sun gold bangs. Atem was brought back from his trance when he felt the slave boy move closer to him.

"This is the village of the lights, Atem." Atem looked to his father. "And I wager that that boy is the very one you are holding now." Atem looked down at the bleeding slave, who looked up at him just shy of his eyes then looked back to the scene below. Just as the woman talked.

"Come now, Yugi. Ra's waiting." Atem looked down again. 'Yugi…Yugi? I like it. Yugi!' Atem thought. He smiled down at his slave, his Yugi. The boy spoke next. "Hai mommy." They went into a shrine of Ra and prayed. The woman said something then walked out for a minute. Soon a new man walked in. He sat and watched little Yugi play then a shriek sounded and he ran out, outside an army started to attack.

"What's happening?!"Atem said his father looked at him and shook his head. All anyone old do was watch as the villagers were slaughtered or in slaved. The army took over the village in minutes. Soon the sands were stained red as arms, legs and heads were cut off. The ones taken as slaves were whipped and shackled, whey were given the plusher of watching their friends and family die, as well as their village set on flames. Atem held_ HIS_ slave close as he watched; his heart broke as he witnessed the death of Yugi's mother and the boy become a slave along with all the others. The army's leader stood at the front now everyone recognized him.

The scene was engulfed by the light again. The light faded and they were all back in the price's room. Atem was now clutching the boy tight as if to pull him into his very sole so nothing more would happen to him. Atem growled in his throat and glared at Tea and the king standing by his father.

Tea smirked and gave Atem a look saying wasn't that great. She was two satisfied with what her father had done to care about trying to kill the little light. The pharaoh was pissed he looked to the king ready to kill, everyone else's eyes were on him too, except for Yugi who found the ground more interesting it was turning red and staring to get blurry. Why wouldn't it be interesting his friends the dancing heads were putting on a bouncing show. (Okay he has lost way to much blood by now and since this is not the first time he's lost so much blood he has hallucinations that have became his friends. On top of which he is also over half starved.)

"You are the one who did it?! You killed off most of the lights!" The pharaoh yelled. He was ready to yell for his guards

Yugi slumped a little more in Atem's hold making the prince look down as well as the fact he was giggling and Atem was getting worried. Yugi saw the look and half smiled. "Ra…" he whispered. This made Atem freak Yugi was seeing a god, this could mean he was close to death. Atem's were starting to tear up he couldn't lose his new slave now the just met. (Wow Atem is to attached to a boy he just met lol) Yugi blinked at Atem, did he think he was dying or something, Yes he was hurt and bleeding badly but this wasn't the first time or the worst. He looked over to the god behind them was he the only one who knew the god was there?

"I did what I had to those scum deserved it! They say that they're gods on earth! A disgrace to Ra." The King yelled. "That boy should have been first he has the blood of the main family of future seekers, the family known as angels the head of the light village." He pointed at Yugi. The pharaoh looked beyond pissed.

"You Fool they were the ones who kept darkness at bay. The gods are connected to them, just as much as to I!" The pharaoh said, his hands balling into fists.

Atem was pissed and upset but he didn't move he watched his father try to control himself and knew if he did something now it would make things worse. Atem felt something and looked down all his anger was gone, Yugi was tugging on his shirt looking up at him, the slave was braking a forced rule in doing so but he needed to. Atem saw the pleading look that seemed to say stop it will be okay, he was still shaking and was getting weaker but he kept looking at Atem then glancing to the corner trying to speak without a word.

Tea came down from her high of seeing her father's power looked over to where Atem was kneeling holding the slave boy.(She helped abuse him for five years and doesn't know his name.) An image flashed in her mind as she watched them a secant of her being in Atem's arms mines the wounds, and he was protecting her from the slave boy. She sighed dreamily at the thought then her fury bubbled up again, at the boy being in_ her_ Atem's arms. She started aft them again.

Tea came behind them as Yugi glanced away Atem followed his sight line to the corner trying to find what the boy was desperately trying to point out. All of a sudden Yugi screamed in pain trying to pull away. Atem felt something worm, wet and sticky on his shoulder looking down he saw a knife sticking out of Yugi's shoulder. Atem's eyes went wide this whole time he had forgotten of their attacker and had Yugi in an unsafe place. He quickly fixed this pulling the knife out and shielding the slave with his body glaring at Tea.

Everyone in the room looked over at the scream. They saw the slave shaking; Isis knew this was bad he was losing too much blood. With everyone's eyes on the other side of the room the king took out a knife if he killed the pharaoh now he would be the new pharaoh! He stabbed but as he did his hand was caught by the hand of a god.

Yami: We come in soon right?

Hikari: Hush…*moves hands as to lower the noise.*

Horus: Stop it you two You'll anger Ra or the one writing this!

Ra and Seth: *sigh and shake their heads*

Littlefox64: You are in the next chapter now be good or you won't get what you want. Wow it's Chap 4 and I finely tell you the slave's name lol well it was a no brainer how I wrote it lol. Hope you liked this and I'll be home soon so no cozens thank god well at least not the ones that make it so I can't write .. See you all soon!


	5. Q and A ask away not a chap

Yami: Yo *waves with two fingers flicking them from his for head*

Hikari: Hia as you know we haven't really showed up in this story as of yet but little fox wanted to post and isn't done with the chapter- * Yami pushes him aside* HAY!

Yami: So she is having us do a Q and A. if you don't understand some from the story just ask. We'll even give you some info about what may be coming up-

Hikari: *giggles* If we can that is some events coming up we can't tell just yet. *Puts finger to his mouth and winks*

Yami: oh by the way we look like fairies without wings yet we float hehe *grins* but that will be explained later.

Hikari: Y-yami give me a hand with this…* trying to pick up a file*

Yami: *blinks then goes over to help lift it up* Okay

Atem: *Walks in Yugi in toe* What are you two doing you know not to mess with this stuff. *crosses his arms looking mad.*

Yami and Hikari: epp *both drop file and hide behind Yugi*

Yugi: What's this. *picks up file and flips it open. A smile spread from ear to ear as he reads.*

Yami: OO that's funny. *starts laughing*

Hikari: *giggles* I can't wait for the chapter after the chapter after next it looks like it is going to be the same but a comity chapter.

Atem: *looks over with an odd look and tries to sneak over* What is it?

Yugi: *pulls the file to his chest to hide it from Atem* No you can't see yet but you like it.

Atem: *Pouts and crosses his arms*

Yugi: *smiles and runs out* Your not seeing yet.

Atem: get back here! * runs after him*

Yami and Hikari *Laughing really hard* See you next time for the Q and A and then the next two chapters when we show up more. *Waves*


	6. Godly faces, getaway and help

Littlefox64: Blah, blah, blah you know what I'm going to say so let's jump into the story. _____________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't think so." A deep, rich, playful voice said. The king was in shock who was this not a guard it couldn't be the voice was too proud, another king but no one else had a meeting with the pharaoh. No one dared to look to see who it was. Yugi glanced at Atem the over his shoulder to where the new man stood.

"Horus!" Yugi called out. Looking up over Atem's, Shoulder at the god. As he stood in human form with his golden eyes and blue hair, as he held up the king's arm. The god smiled and waved at him. Everyone else looked back to see the god.

"Well, well pharaoh I see you have a trouble maker in your mitts, you should keep better company and so should you young Atem." Another voice said, it was a low, raspy, teasing voice. It was followed by a third that was rich and powerful but it only laughed.

Everyone blinked as the other two came in to sight. One reddish brown hair golden eyes he had a staff with the head of an unknown animal at the top and a forked tail bottom he was glaring at the king. His companion had light blue hair with darker tips and a sun disk on his head. His eyes were gold and a rainbow speckled they were warm and gentle but clearly this man demanded respect.

"Ra, Seth?" Yugi asked again. Atem gave him an odd look even he did not know which god was which in their human form no one did.

"Now if you don't mind," Horus said pulling the knife away from the king. "I'll take this." And he pinned the king to the wall.

Tea's eyes widened as she saw her father get pined she knew this was her last chance she brought the knife down but was stopped and pined to the floor. "Enough is enough. And I had enough when you first picked up _our angel_." Seth growled in her ear.

"Yami! Hikari!" Two lights came to Ra's side "Atem be a good boy and take your young slave to the healing room. Yami, Hikari, accompany him." Ra said Atem nodded and picked the boy up. He ran out some of the priests not far behind.

"What should be done with them?" The pharaoh asked trying to hold his temper in check.

"They'll will be kicked out of your palace, striped of his titles and thrown in the desert, where they'll slowly die without food or water. If the come back alive do whatever you want to them." Seth said looking to Ra who nodded.

__________________________________In the palace hall________________________________

"Hold on! Please just a little longer, Yugi." Atem said holding the boy closer to his body, the boy had passed out (Why isn't he dead it's been 2 chapters with him bleeding….) and his breathing was shallow. Atem was drenched in blood now. ' What a way to get a new slave, force them to eat and just when you have them calm enough that they'll talk, the Hell spawn that thinks your theirs comes in and attacks them. Yah, great way to make new friends.' Atem thought.

"My prince we must get him to the healing room and stop the bleeding." Isis said he nodded to her. Seto sent her a look she shook her head, as they ran. The white and black orbs stayed close to Atem and Yugi.

_________________________________Back in Atem's room__________________________________

The king got out of Horus's grip and slashed at him. And ran towards the pharaoh! Tea took the chance to struggle free from Seth and run towards the door.

"Atem is mine! Not some useless slave's!" Tea yelled.

"Crocodile?" Horus said glancing at Seth cutting her off. Seth smiled and nodded.

Seth took down the king as he tried swiping at the pharaoh again, (This is getting old isn't it lol. soon)

"Guards!" The pharaoh yelled a bunch of men clad in armor came in soon they took hold of the ex-king and Tea. "Take them to the deepest part of the desert, no food or water and leave them!"

The two were taken away kicking and screaming. Once out of sight the pharaoh looked to the three gods.

"Why did you send that light to me? That poor boy, why didn't you help him, you seem to know him well." The pharaoh said.

"We couldn't step in before, even though we wanted too. We are bound not to mingle in the affairs of mortals. And as for the lights we couldn't help they attacked too quickly." Ra said.

"We broke the rules this time. But we needed to there was a premonition many years ago we have forgotten many of the details-" Seth said getting cut off by Horus.

"If we ask Yugi he will know, He's the son of the family who had the premonition many generations back. Yugi should know the story better then than anyone about it." Horus added.

The pharaoh nodded and they all took off for the healing room to hopefully to find more answers and to see how the boy was doing

__________________________________Healing room________________________________

Once in the healing room Atem placed Yugi on a bed and Isis with Seto and Joey's help set to work cleaning and rapping his wounds. Atem held the boy's hand so he could have some attachment to the living world. Isis cleaned the wounds as best she could, Atem smiled when Yugi flinched and squeezed his hand, at least he knew someone was there.

They finely got the bleeding to stop and the wounds rapped. Atem now sat by Yugi's side on the bed, helping Joey sit him up and give him sips of water.

"Will he be okay?" Atem asked looking over to Isis who was mixing a medicine with Seto's help.

"I don't know Atem," She stopped and looked at him. "He's lost a lot of blood, he's undernourished and he has several infections. I just don't know how if Yugi's body can handle all of it at once." She told him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Joey asked looking down at Yugi.

"All we can do is what we've done so far, keep him comfortable and let him know we're here for now." Seto replied.

Awhile later the pharaoh, his queen, Tea's mom (no she's not bad and had no idea of what they did to Yugi), the priests and three gods walked in. Seth went over to Isis he may not know too much in the way of healing remedies but he would try his best for now. Horus went and sat next to Atem Ra joining them as well.

"How is he?" Horus asked looking over the still form on the bed.

"What do you think? He barely gets food in his system in Ra knows how long," Atem started.

"Actually I don't…" Ra commented, he got several looks Atem just went on making a side note not that as affect when said god is there.

"Then a crazy blood thirsty witch that thinks of him as some sort of threat attacks him out of the blue. Cuts him all over the rubs some nasty stuff in the wounds, and then holds us up trying to kill him. He almost passes out from blood loss then you all show up. So how do you think he is?!" Atem finished glaring at Horus.

"Like wet sand drying out." Horus stated shrugging at Atem. Who crossed his arms.

"Don't forget he had to re watch his mother being murdered as well as all is other friends and family." Seth through out there ever one looked over at him.

Atem rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yes Seth, anyone else want to through something else out there for us." He added in annoyance.

"Yah, Yugi was beaten every day by that king and laughed at by the princess tell about two weeks ago." Ra added as well.

"Do you know when he'll be awake, Isis?" the pharaoh asked cutting Atem off from his rant and looking to his priestess. She shook her head.

"Tomorrow evening if we, are lucky." Isis said going back to her work.

"Then come grate gods, we will speak while they try and help the boy. Everyone else back to your posts, the boy shall be fine with such great care." The pharaoh said walking out.

After everyone left Isis, Seto and Seth took their work to a different part of the room leaving the boy with Atem and the two light orbs to rest after such a day now everything would hopefully settle down of awhile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Littlefox64: Sorry for how long this took some parts wouldn't work so they have reworked or cut some may come back in latter on. This is not meant to be a cliff hanger just a lead in to the next… or well.. Chapter after next the next one is this one reworked to be funny like the randomly start singing and stuff. As for the Q and A no one asked anything so no fallow up on that, as for Yami and Hikari They'll start to com in more too. Hopefully I will have the next invade me chapter up soon as well that one is being looked through. Well thanks for reading this far and pleas stick around for more Bitter sweetness let's get some more sweet in here though.

Horus


	7. Just for a laugh no part of story

Littlefox64: this is the last chapter redone it be a little funnier and It's posted with 6 so you may ignore it if you want.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't think so." A deep, playful voice said. The king was in shock who was this not a guard it couldn't be the voice was too proud, another king but no one else had a meeting with the pharaoh. No one dared to look to see who it was. Yugi glanced at Atem the over his shoulder to where the new man stood.

"Duke!" Yugi called out. Looking up over Atem's, Shoulder at the god. As he stood in human form with his green eyes and black hair, as he held up the king's arm. He smiled and waved at him. Everyone else looked back to see Duke.

"I don't think so." A rich, playful voice said. The king was in shock who was this not a guard it couldn't be the voice was too proud, another king but no one else had a meeting with the pharaoh. No one dared to look to see who it was. Yugi glanced at Atem the over his shoulder to where the new man stood.

"Duke?!" they all yelled. Atem loosened his grip and pulls out his script and flips through it. Horus, Ra and Seth walk in with an odd look.

"Hay that's my part!" Horus yelled Duke let go and gave the god a look placing his hand on his chin in a thoughtfully as Horus shakes with rage.

"Yah… Why am I here I was just…… Oh," He hit his fist to his palm. "Yugi I needed to tell you to pick up this list of things for your grandpa." Duke said walking over and handing a clueless Yugi a shopping list. And everyone falls over.

"Ah Duke, what made you think this was a good time?" Joey asked.

"Yah kind of in the middle of something here!" Atem added.

"Oops sorry going back in time isn't my thing see. ya in 3000 years." Duke called walking out.

"who was that?!" The pharaoh asked. Horus took Duke's place and everything went backto normal for the most part?

"Well, well pharaoh I see you have a trouble maker in your mitts, you should keep better company and so should you young Atem." Another voice said, it was a low, raspy, teasing voice. It was followed by a third that was rich and powerful but it only laughed.

Everyone blinked as the other two came in to sight. One reddish brown hair golden eyes he had a staff with the head of an unknown animal at the top and a forked tail bottom he was glaring at the king. His companion had light blue hair with darker tips and a sun disk on his head. His eyes were gold and a rainbow speckled they were warm and gentle but clearly this man demanded respect.

"Ra, Seth?" Yugi asked again. Atem gave him an odd look even he did not know which god was which in their human form no one did. Horus started pouting since his name was not called.

"Now if you don't mind," Horus said pulling the knife away from the king. "I'll take this." And he pinned the king to the wall.

Tea's eyes widened as she saw her father get pined she knew this was her last chance she brought the knife down but was stopped and pined to the floor. "Enough is enough. And I had enough when you first picked up _our angel_." Seth growled in her ear.

Tea: STOP! *Story stops for a sec*

Littlefox64: What is it?

Yugi and Atem: Yah what is it we kinda need to finish this.

Tea: Why am I the bad guy! I would never hurt Yugi or Atem!

Littlefox64: because you fit the part. And you volunteered.

Tea: *Crying*

Atem: Deal with it! *Story starts again*

"Yami! Hikari!" Two lights came to Ra's side "Atem be a good boy and take your young slave to the healing room. Yami, Hikari, accompany him." Ra said Atem nodded and picked the boy up. He ran out some of the priests not far behind.

"What should be done with them?" The pharaoh asked trying to hold his temper in check.

"Cook e'm up fried in butter! Woopie!" Seth said looking to Ra who nodded.

__________________________________In the palace hall________________________________

"Hold on! Please just a little longer, Yugi." Atem said holding the boy closer to his body, the boy had passed out (Why isn't he dead it's been 2 chapters with him bleeding….) and his breathing was shallow. Atem was drenched in blood now. ' What a way to get a new slave, force them to eat and just when you have them calm enough that they'll talk, the Hell spawn that thinks your theirs comes in and attacks them. Yah, great way to make new friends.' Atem thought.

Yugi grabbed on to Atem's top. "I'm a holdin." He said. Seto slaps his four head.

"Weren't you just passed out?"

"Opps…." Yugi passes back out.

"Better." Seto smirked.

"My prince we must get him to the healing room and stop the bleeding." Isis said he nodded to her. Seto sent her a look she shook her head, as they ran. The white and black orbs stayed close to Atem and Yugi.

"What?! BLOOD!" Atem drops Yugi and start freaking out over the blood.

_________________________________Back in Atem's room__________________________________

The king got out of Horus's grip and slashed at him. And ran towards the pharaoh! Tea took the chance to struggle free from Seth and run towards the door.

"Atem is mine! Not some useless slave's!" Tea yelled.

"Crocodile?" Horus said glancing at Seth cutting her off. Seth smiled and nodded. All of a sudden Horus takes off chasing a crocodile. Everyone in the room sweat drops.

Seth took down the king as he tried swiping at the pharaoh again, (and again….)

"Guards!" The pharaoh yelled a bunch of men clad in armor came in soon they took hold of the ex-king and Tea. "Take them to the deepest part of the desert, no food or water and leave them!"

(Guards come in Can-caning)

The two were taken away kicking and screaming. Once out of sight the pharaoh looked to the three gods.

"No not the cancan!" Both yell.

"Why did you send that light to me? That poor boy, why didn't you help him, you seem to know him well." The pharaoh said.

"We were board" Ra said.

"Humans are fun to mess with." Seth said getting hit by Horus.

"Yep!" Horus added.

The pharaoh nodded and they all took off for the healing room to hopefully to find more answers and to see how the boy was doing.

__________________________________Healing room________________________________

Once in the healing room Atem placed Yugi on a bed and Isis with Seto and Joey's help set to work cleaning and rapping his wounds. Atem held the boy's hand so he could have some attachment to the living world. Isis cleaned the wounds as best she could, Atem smiled when Yugi flinched and squeezed his hand, at least he knew someone was there.

They finely got the bleeding to stop and the wounds rapped. Atem now sat by Yugi's side on the bed, helping Joey sit him up and give him sips of water.

"Will he be okay?" Atem asked looking over to Isis who was mixing a medicine with Seto's help.

"No." She told him. Atem's mouth dropped open.

"Is there anything we can do?" Joey asked looking down at Yugi.

"No." Seto replied.

Awhile later the pharaoh, his queen, Tea's mom (no she's not bad and had no idea of what they did to Yugi or did she?), the priests and three gods walked in. Seth went over to Isis he may not know too much in the way of healing remedies but he did know killing one. Horus went and sat next to Atem Ra joining them as well.

"How is he?" Horus asked looking over the still form on the bed.

"What do you think? He barely gets food in his system in Ra knows how long," Atem started.

"Actually I don't…" Ra commented, he got several looks Atem just went on making a side note not that as affect when said god is there.

"Then a crazy blood thirsty witch that thinks of him as some sort of threat attacks him out of the blue. Cuts him all over the rubs some nasty stuff in the wounds, and then holds us up trying to kill him. He almost passes out from blood loss then you all show up. So how do you think he is?!" Atem finished glaring at Horus.

"Like wet sand drying out." Horus stated shrugging at Atem. Who crossed his arms.

"Don't forget he had to re watch his mother being murdered as well as all is other friends and family." Seth through out there ever one looked over at him.

Atem rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Yes Seth, anyone else want to through something else out there for us." He added in annoyance.

"Yah, Yugi was beaten every day by that king and laughed at by the princess tell about two weeks ago." Ra added as well.

"Do you know when he'll be awake, Isis?" the pharaoh asked cutting Atem off from his rant and looking to his priestess. She shook her head.

"Tomorrow evening if we, are lucky." Isis said going back to her work.

"Then come grate gods, we will speak while they try and help the boy. Everyone else back to your posts, the boy shall be fine with such great care." The pharaoh said walking out.

"No!" All the gods said.

After everyone left Isis, Seto and Seth took their work to a different part of the room leaving the boy with Atem and the two light orbs to rest after such a day now everything would hopefully settle down for awhile.


	8. Awake, Godly plans, I'll tell

Littlefox64: I'm sorry for the wait I was rewriting the last chapter to be funnier but it has no point to the story it was just for fun. And writing this chapter plus working Invade me. Anyway sorry for the wait, now let's see what happens next.

____________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________Healing room the next morning _____________________________

Amethyst eyes fluttered open just as the sun started to rise and looked around the room there was a sleeping priest in addition to priestess at a table along with a god slumped on the wall. A blond slave was passed out not far from the bed. Those same eyes looked over to the other side of the bed and widened at seeing the Egyptian prince on his knees his arms crossed with his head on them one of his hands grasping his own. A small white light was asleep on the prince's shoulder; he smiled at the fairy like light thinking of his own.

"Good morning, you scared me half to death you know. When they took me away and sold me if I could have got out of that pendent sooner….. Don't ever almost die on me again got it!" A black fairy looking thing said hovering just eye level. Yugi rolled his eyes looking straight in front of him again, Yugi lay his hand flat palm up and the black wingless fairy landed on it and at down. He was only three inches high but he was demanding and a worry wart. He gave a smile.

"So I scared my big strong Yami. I thought you ran off three weeks ago." He said slyly giving Yami a look he loved flustering the poor thing it was so cute for a gift from the gods he was great. They had been together since Yugi was born. Though they had gotten closer since Yugi was taken from his home, it took the little Yami a week to find him again, but he did.

"For a light you're frustrating!" He said. "Now let's get you healed a bit." Yami chanted a spell and some of the wounds glowed. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes he knew this well it was one of the reasons the king had not killed him _yet_. Yugi felt a squeeze on his hand and lay back down. Yami snuggled in to his chest knowing his master well and even if he flustered him they were still close friends.

Atem opened his eyes and looked to his new slave who had his head tuned away. He smiled hoping the boy was awake. He then looked to the others seeing them start to stir. Seto sat up Isis did so as well and Seth eth stood up stretching out his arms.

"Well good morning everyone." Isis said with a smile. She walked over to the bed and looked Yugi over. "Well he's stable but I still don't know when he'll be awake." She sighed.

"He is awake he was up before all of us. He probably just closed his eyes again." Hikari said hovering next to Atem.

"Well that's good." Atem let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

__________________________________In the throne room______ _____________________________

"I can't understand why he did such a thing let alone Tea's actions towards that slave boy! I can still see them dying, the pain they all felt then and what the survivors went through afterwards." The pharaoh said pacing the room.

"Try being there and not knowing what to do." Ra commented standing with his arms crossed deep in thought.

"We all know we couldn't stop it, the events that led to this though seem too familiar somehow like it's happened before." Horus said looking up.

"Our best bet on figuring this out is that boy! If what you say is true Horus, it will have a direct link to the lights and that boy is the only light we have. He must know something." The pharaoh said almost bagging it to be true.

"There is no doubt that Yugi knows something but how much is what I doubt. He may have repressed knowledge that we need, he was traumatized as a child, and who knows how much his mother told him of their ways." Ra sighed rubbing his temples. All of them stood in silence for awhile, how much could Yugi really tell them. No one knew. Would he even talk after the hell he went through?

"Well no matter how much he knows or can tell us we need to ask. That's the only way we can at least get a clue to what's going on and what we don't recall of past events." Horus said walking out of the throne room and towards the healing room, the others followed nodding in agreement to what he said.

_______________________________Back in the healing room ________________________________

Joey had at the princes request went and got the Yugi some food, but to Atem's, Seto's, Seth's and the others udder annoyance Yugi felt like playing the "I am too low of class to eat this, so you eat it," Game.

"Come on Yugi eat for me, please. You need it your skin and bones." Atem said trying to force him to eat again. But unlike last time the lave had room to move and wasn't give in this time he knew the rules his old master set, and had been tested before being given a new master with new rules. Then when he started to fallow them his old master came back and beat him worse than ever.

He shook his head uttering one word, "Sin." Everyone sighed and decided to try a new tactic.

"Look its good." Atem said popping a grape in his mouth. "See everyone is eating." Everyone in the room took something and ate it. "See now you eat too." Atem said offering the plate to him.

"No I must follow his law, he'll come back he always has, he always will and he'll always make it hurt worse!" Yugi yelled turning away. Atem frowned this was new information; this was a way that ass tortured him; grate Yugi saw help as torture.

"Eat Yugi, You can trust him, he won't hurt you like your old master did." Horus said sitting down by him on the bed. When Yugi tried to protest he got a finger set to his lips. He sighed and Horus nodded to Atem.

"Okay one more try." Atem sighed lifting a grape to the slave's mouth ready for him to turn away again. But instead Yugi allowed it in to his mouth without a fight. Atem smiled ear to ear and gave him something else. Yugi took it again no fight, Atem shifted and sat on the bed feeding his new slave he found he enjoyed this well the fact that Yugi wasn't fighting him that is. (He he it's backwards)

"Let's get some food in our bodies then we can talk about last night's events." The pharaoh said. Atem stayed behind with Yugi as the others left.

"So you'll listen to a god but not the pharaoh's son?" he said raising an eyebrow as he slipped another grape in Yugi's mouth. Just as he went to say something else an apple slice was in his mouth.

"You miss understand, they are the only ones I could trust so far. Leaving me with others to try and break our will is not something my master will not do! He's done it before many times." Yugi looked away from Atem. Atem blinked and smiled as he finished the apple slice.

"That ass is not your master!" Atem said anger in his voice he looked like a mother scolding he child. Yugi looked at him oddly Atem almost laughed, at the look it looked as if he didn't know if he should be scared, laugh or start acting like a small child being scolded by their mom. (Aka Atem) "I'm your master now and you will eat, you will not be whipped and shall work hard when told. If you do well you will be reworded." He nodded and watched Yugi's face.

____________________________________Dining hall_____ ________________________________

"Well my pharaoh what are we to do?" Isis asked playing with her food she was worried now the boy was awake but just how much would he trust them? It seemed this question was on every one's mind even Atem's, how much could the boy tell them of his past or the more pressing question how much _would_ he tell!

"I don't know Isis. He was wounded on our guard and seems to have a list of ting he is and isn't allowed to do, even if we work pat that he won't trust any of us that easy." The pharaoh sighed.

"So we need a plan," Seto added. "Even if we can't get his trust easily we still need to get him to talk and we All know Atem is the best at this lets just-"He was cut off by a voice from the door.

"That may not be as easy as it sounds, Seto. Remember I was with him when Tea had attacked he is a bit more open to me but he won't just say "What do you want to know?" and tell us everything."

"Atem may be right. He may not even tell us and we're gods." Ra sighed Horus nodded in agreement with Ra. Every one sighed.

"Maybe Yugi will talk." Everyone looked at Seth. "Well think about it for the same reason you say he won't he might. He has been locked up for years and one of his "Sins" is not speaking out to higher ups, but what if we encourage him to speak to Atem and the rest of us. Yugi may be allowed to answer not speak directly!" He finished, smiles were all around the table this idea might just work.

"By the way," All eyes were on Joey. "Why aren't you with Yugi Atem?" All eyes switched to the prince.

"He fell asleep after I forced him to eat half of that plate. The other half he made me eat saying he would not eat unless I did." The others nodded.

"So then we go up when we are done eating and see what we get."Ra said and they all stated to eat except a prince who was full at the moment.

__________________________________With Yugi and Yami___ ________________________________

Yami sat in the air about a foot away from Yugi; Yugi sat looking at the blankets deep in thought.

"How much will you tell them of your past and of what is coming soon?" Yam asked as he flipped so he was cress-cross upside down arms cross over his chest and he watched Yugi intently.

Yugi tightened his grip and he sighed looking Yami in the eye. "I'll tell them everything about my past, my family/village, the darkness that will come and Silver.

____________________________________________________ ________________________________

Littlefox64: opps another cliffhanger dang sorry guys and gals I just don't have the right mind set right now to go in to detail for the next part and well if I don't do that you'll all get lost and be like what the hell is going on in this person's head…. I know this cuz If read stuff like that and well in some real books it's not fun…because you go flipping back through and it's not back there. I'm sorry rambling I finished this at 3am and posted it. So ya I don't own Yugioh and I don't want to I'm just borrowing people from the show I haven't said that yet so sayen it now. See sleepy going off on rants. Oh and sorry for this being late working on to chaps wit writers block or getting…..oooh what does this do…… distracted was the problem.


	9. Past, Present and Future

Littlefox64: okay I'm going to try and update sooner I did realize that this up date was so late. I love to know what think so reviews welcome. Now let's get back to more Bitter sweet. And up dates will come sooner I hope I got writers bock on this chap for a while ^^;

* * *

They finished eating without another word, but as soon as they were done a slave came in telling the pharaoh he had meetings all day. He sighed now seeing as the plan would have to wait. He got up and left with Ra. Not long after this Atem was pulled away kicking and screaming by his teachers. Horus followed him to keep an eye on the prince so he wouldn't sneak off and Seth went back with Isis and Seto. They would be helping villagers to day so he would stay with Yugi till someone could get away. Not that he minded the light.

___________________________________Healing chamber____________________________________

Seth sat with Yugi and Yami he was deep in thought of how to get the slave to talk he and the other gods were missing some of the info so this was not something they could help much with.

"There is a storm coming…" Seth jumped and looked over it had been so quite till now and the sudden noise scared him not that he would ever say that it did.

"A storm, What kind of storm." Seth asked giving the boy a look.

Yugi sighed not letting his gaze leave the window. "A rain storm, thunder and lightning…"

"What time will it hit?" Seth rose an eyebrow watching as Yugi cradled a sleeping Yami, still not looking over.

"Sunset… You'll all ask me about my past and what the lights knew that no one else dose…You think I won't tell you much or will leave impotent things out. Ye of little faith, I may have been beaten and told not to speak, but what I know may hold the key to stopping fate. Then again it may be fate itself; all lights have visions from time to time even if it can't be spoken of." Yugi responded, still not looking from where his amethyst eyes were fixed.

Seth blinked did this mean they would get good information from after all

__________________________________With the Pharaoh__________________________________

"Yes I will look in to the problem as soon as I can." The pharaoh sighed as the man left.

Ra smiled, "It's not even lunch and you want to leave my friend." He draped his arms on the back of the throne resting his head on his crossed arms and giving him sly foxish look.

"Now I know where Atem gets some of his charms, he's your embodiment." The pharaoh smirked looking over at the god. Who gave a rich laugh.

"If your son is me, then who is, Yugi?" Ra asked with a chuckle and even if they were joking they both had hopes and fears of what they would be told later on.

"He's the only child of the lights left, that we know of he is also of their head family." The two laughed, someone came in for another meeting and the two went back to the task at hand with heavy hearts of what was to come.

____________________________________With Atem________________________________________

Beads of sweat rolled down his face and his breath came in uneven pants as he stayed in a defensive stance, holding his sword waiting for the next move. Horus leaned on the wall watch the prince spare with one of his mentors the other was a few feet from him on the wall as well. (I have been speed time up a bit just so you're not lost) Horus had stopped Atem twice from sneaking off, since it was well past lunch and he was worried if Yugi had eaten anything, they had had to force feed him a few times. Horus knew Seth could handle the boy at least for another hour.

"Let's take a break." The instructor said, walking away from Atem. The prince let his wait take over and fell backwards on his back in the sand and panted looking up at the sky.

"Very graceful." Horus said now standing over Atem the lesson was over now thankfully and the sun would set soon clouds were moving in.

"Shut up." He panted getting up. The two looked to the sunset and then headed in to find their information.

___________________________________Healing chamber____________________________________

Laughter could be heard from the hall as all the members who wanted information stopped in front of the room the all tossed each other a glance and went in. They were greeted by a laughing god a pouting Yami and a straight faced Yugi, who looked like he was missing something.

"What's going on?" The pharaoh asked, Yugi looked over to him and the others not saying a word.

"St-staring con-contest…" Seth said through his laughter. They all had a shocked look as the god fell back on the floor.

"Yugi we need to know some information on the lights and about your past, can you give us the knowledge we seek?" The pharaoh asked looking to the boy who turned his head to the window without a word.

"Please little one we gods can't remember everything." Ra tried going over to the boy as sitting beside him.

Atem almost went into shock his face went white he shouldn't have left him today. "YUGI PLEASE! Have you closed off again? PLEASE speak to me!" He ran over to the bed and through his arms around him and hid his head in the boy's chest almost crying, Yugi raised an eyebrow. The priests whispered something about waste of time.

"He won't talk till the storm starts." Yami said crossing his arms and standing with Hikari.

"Why?" Hikari asked giving the other a cute clueless look. Lightning flashed.

"So are you going to tell us all you know?" Seto asked, Isis by his side. Yugi nodded and Atem sat on the side of the bed with a smile knowing Yugi wasn't mad at him then his face changed to a serious look.

"This information cannot be heard by the wrong people, or else we're all at risk." Yugi looked over at the pharaoh. "I'm from the race of the lights; my mom was the head priestess of the village, my father the head priest. But everyone was the same in the eyes of the lights, no person or animal was bad no matter what they did or how the gods saw it, lights saw evil but it was not man it was demons that looked like man and possessed animals. In the village everyone was friendly and things were peaceful. Children played in the street with each other; there was no fighting, no violence and no crime. The head family, my family has held all of the knowledge of our people and passed it down from one generation to the next they protected the secrets no one could know." Yugi's eyes never leaving the window. Everyone stood still and waited for him to move on.

"I know the language and the spells passed on my grandmother taught me all of them and their stories. One I must tell you it's one of the most guarded." He stopped and took in a breath as he watched the storm. The others waited to see if there questions would be answered. "It's the story of silver. A hundred years ago when the lights were still a small village they worked with the pharaoh to keep peace one pharaoh told the first priestess that we should let things be as they are to be so the lights severed all ties to the pharaohs only stepping in if needed which was not much if at all. The night the priestess got home she had a vision. It was of something evil taking over the pharaoh or one of the gods. She didn't know when it would happen or to who and she dare not tell the pharaoh who told her to leave."

"So she told the villagers and they prayed for the gods to do something. The gods took awhile before the acted but they sent down a beast known as the _Silva Dara_ or the Silver dragon. It was first held by the priestess who had the vision, then her 2nd son and so on every child that was born with it was pure hearted that was a child of the head family. Some of the people that held it were corrupted and used it to get power, wealth and other personal gain. Those who did that were killed by the gods, if there were more children in the family it passed on to another if not, the gods would wait till they passed it on before acting." Yugi stopped and looked at the others as he took a breath.

"Yugi how much do you know of this beast?" The pharaoh asked looking at him.

"What about, Yami and Hikari, how do they play in?" Atem asked Hikari lying on his head.

Yugi smiled and went on. "Silver as my mother called the dragon is there to protect the pharaoh and his or her kin but it must also watch over the one that holds its powers. If something happens to the host and they die without passing it on no one knows what will happen. The host can call up on the power of the dragon if they need. Yami and Hikari are part of the story they were sent to watch over the pharaoh and one of the children in the head of the light family. They have a direct link to one another so if the prophecy should come true they can tell each other and help can come quicker. They also are reborn with each generation so when Atem was born Hikari was reborn with him as his watcher. Both have powers of their own, Yami and Hikari can help heal a wound of illness, but will not unless no other choice is left, and the one who they are watching will die."

"I'm guessing you hold the beast since you know so much about it, I may need more information on it another time. But can you tell me how you became a slave, what it was like as that vile man's slave, why we have trouble getting you too eat and how Yami and you were separated?" Isis asked setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Momma took me to see Ra, to pray like every day, she left for a moment and then someone shrieked. I peeked out then at seeing what was happening; I hid what else could a child do? They were slaughter everyone who was to weak or to strong, children could still be molded and made stronger , so they were taken if they were under fifteen, some older one were taken too. the sand was stained red, bodies were everywhere. They raped the women, killed mothers in front of their children and set the village on fire. Last to make sure we were broken the shrines were knocked down and broken, destroying everything the lights were. The king found me when he was destroying Ra's temple he knew who my mother was he had slight her throat when I peeked out, "the Lights or people who think they are gods, they are disgusting vile people! Your mother knew that but didn't care, the only god on earth in the pharaoh! Now I will teach you the right way, the way Lights should be even if I have to beat that whore's blood out of you." That's what he told me. The ones left were led away from the ashes of what was left of the village." Yugi looked up his face showing the emotion he had had been hiding tears were starting to show.

Atem placed a hand on the boy's shoulder he himself shaking with anger, the pharaoh's face was strait showing no outward emotion but on the inside he was ready to go kill the man himself, but knowing there was still more for the boy to tell. The queen stood by Isis stock still she would be needed after everyone left, Isis and the priests held their emotions back too knowing letting them out now was pointless. As for the gods, Seth now found the storm as interesting as Yugi. Ra rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed looking down. Horus put an arm around Yugi. Joey stood by Seto ready for orders but kept a sympathetic gaze on Yugi he know what it was like to lose a home and family.

"I was taken back to his castle, where I was told the list of "Sins" and the punishments for committing one. Often we would commit one without knowing, the punishments could be not eating for a day to being whipped. One of the was not talking, I saw a maid without a tongue once. He made good on his promise, it didn't matter if I had done something or not, he whipped we every night. The only reason I didn't die was Yami. But he took Yami, when he was in my mother's old necklace and sold it. After Yami was gone everything got worse, he made up new "sins" and would send slaves to other masters and have them think they were free of him. Then he would come back with a list of "sins" they had done in the fake masters house."

"He did more than whip you some of the marks on your body tell me that, what else did he do to you?" Isis asked gently.

"Stabbed, hit, slapped, locked me up with aligners, had his guards brake limbs…" Yugi looked down, as he remembered everything he had gone through and Tea's laughter.

"Thank you young one if there is more you can tell us later, you need some rest." The pharaoh said walking out of the room with everyone but Isis, his wife, Joey and Atem behind him.

"Yugi?" The queen said sitting on the side of the bed Yugi looked up at her, Atem looked over at her questionably. The queen pulled the boy into a hug. "We will not treat you poorly here, Atem is one of the best people to be a slave to. He doesn't know what the word means." She winked and gave him a smile ignoring her sons glair.

"When You get better I'll show you around the palace and if you're up for it the kingdom. Joey will help you get settled in as well." Atem said hugging both his mother and Yugi.

"Yugi, you need some rest. Till you are a little bit better you will stay here. In the future when you are injured or ill you will come to me first and I know Atem will not like this but no going to him first come to me so it will get taken care of." Isis said, Atem gave her a look and pouted, Yugi nodded and lay back down on the bed.

Atem sat next to him placing a hand on his cheek to let him know he was there knowing he would have to watch Yugi for awhile to make sure he ate and slept enough.

__________________________________With the Pharaoh__________________________________

"We need to find out more about this." Seto said pacing the room everyone else in the room was in thought.

"Mahado, you and Shadi go to the village of the lights or what's left it and Seto you go and look through the scrolls to see if you can find some more history on this. The rest of you, we need a plan." The pharaoh said.

* * *

Littlefox64: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Day of rest

Littlefox64: I hope everyone h enjoyed the last chapter! If you don't get something feel free to comment or PM me your question. Well for those of you who are wanting to know about the other two I still have going well RMK I'll be honest I have not started it. As for invade me I have made progress on it I'll be quicker with the next chappy… Any way let's get you set up with another bitter sweet chap and I'll go work on invade me after I get back from crying in the closet…

* * *

The next morning Shadi and Mahado came back from the village they had one problem the could not find it. So the pharaoh called his son into the room.

"We need to know some more on the lights and there village. How they lived, their language, prayers, offerings and most of all their visions. I want you to take Yugi to his birth place when he is well enough. You will also take some guards and to priests. Yugi is your slave now, but if you want to let him go you can."

"Yes I understand, if I may speak out father." The pharaoh nodded. "Where is he to go if I do?"

The pharaoh looked at his son awe struck he had not thought of that. The boy's home was burned down he had been beaten in to submission ant tortured for the smallest of things if they just let him go it may be too much at once. The only people he trusted tossing him to the desert.

Atem watched his father's face he knew this thought posses he had done it before. "Father I will talk to Yugi later today. I think once he gets better we should have him trained with a sword and some hand to hand, also I think we should teach him how to read and write. He seems like he would have no problem with it." Atem said bowing to his father.

The pharaoh nodded. "You know the boy better then I so I'll trust it to you." He looked over to Ra who was talking to a guard; the other two gods were with Isis and Yugi in the healing room.

"Father, if Isis says it is alright, I would like to go in to town and maybe take Yugi along." Atem said, the man looked to his son.

"I think you should give him some to settle in here and heal up again, before you tack him out to the market," The pharaoh said, Atem hung his head.

"I was thinking it would help with that, seeing the town."

"My son let's get him feeling safe in the palace. He still won't eat unless forced; he won't look at anyone of higher up. You are the only one will look in the eye but only from time to time and who knows how many of those "Sins" he has committed since coming and how he is punishing himself? We need to make him feel safe her then you can take him out to the market." Atem looked up and nodded, Yugi needed time for now. He would have o check on him later though he had teachings and training all day!

___________________________________Healing chamber__________________________________

Amethyst eyes watched Hikari float back and forth like a guard, why Atem had left him there he would never know. Yami sat on his master's shoulder with his arms crossed.

"Did he tell you to march the whole time?" Yami asked watching the other walk back and forth.

Hikari stopped and looked over to the two. "No, but I am to watch Yugi till the price comes back."

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I was told to."

"Why?"

"Atem asked me to."

"Why?"

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

Yugi giggled he was trying to keep a straight face he hated being stuck in one place, had since he was little, might be because he was a bit of a wild child. That had been mostly beaten out of him or supersede for the time being. But Yami knew how to make him laugh and he was hoping he would be able to do the same to Atem at least he could do that for his new master. He had stopped paying attention to the fighting duo and now was looking out the window he was bored, the gods and the priests were all doing work. Atem had his lessons all day and he was stuck with the dumb dumb twins.

Oh well Yugi fell asleep he needed some more rest so he could heal. Atem stopped outside the door and peeked in, to see Yugi fast asleep he smiled and leaned up against the wall and just watched. His mind slipped back to Tea and her father, the guards had come back saying all was well but something was nagging at the back of his mind, he brushed it off for now he had no time to worry about it right now.

* * *

Littlefox64: This chap is short and sweet cuz I didn't know what to put in it -_-;


	11. song , lost alone, old friends, hope

Littlefox64:…

Atem: She okay?

Yugi: She's stuck on something.

Hikari: Can we help.

Yami: *Crosses arms* And do What?

Yugi: Try explaining the stuff You left out in FTWBAPTW.

Littlefox64: *sighs* that name Needs a makeover…on to chapter 9. Oh by the way there is some odd writing in this if you haven't seen this in FTWBAPTW then look at it, it explains there are other languages and what the look like. Thank you!

* * *

__________________________________Healing chamber_____________________________________

Yugi swung his lags over the side of the bed, he looked around the empty room no one had come to see him yet. All the priests and gods were in with the pharaoh going over plans of what to do next and Atem was in his lessons till sun down. His bare feet hit the stone floor with a small thud, he glanced up to Yami who was asleep on his head. Slowly walking to the window the young boy glanced out.

"Why does it feel so dark the sky has been gray for a week. And the shadows are angry." Yugi said to himself. He may have been ten when he was taken, but even at that age he was trained as a light priest. Yugi could read and write at least three, no, four languages perhaps more. He knew the prayers and the rituals of his people, though he never really had a chance to practice any for a while but one.

" _**Gnorw si tahw Yugi**_" Yugi glanced up at the woken up guardian and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about home. I haven't prayed to Ra in a long time well not to just pray, death or help was the only things I asked for."

"Then sing your mothers Morning Prayer maybe Ra will light the sky again." Yami Yawned and smiled the song was one of his favorite things in this world and he had heard it many a time but Yugi's mother sung it wonderfully and Yugi was even better his voice could carry longer and was sweeter when he sang the whole village would stop and listen till the song was finished. Yugi nodded took a breath and closed his eyes placing his hands together he let out a soft sigh and began.

"_Yks eht ni nus, ho high"_

_[Sun in the sky, sun way up high, ]_

Yami closed his eyes and listened as the song started out soft barely filling the small room by the 2nd line it would start to carry.

"_hgih pu yaw os nus eh tot, I o dos gnis uoy sa",_

_[ as you sing so do I, to the sun so way up high…]_

Ra sat up as the soft song reached his hears he knew this song well and thought he would never hear it again.

"is something wrong?" The pharaoh asked every on now looking to the god.

"Shh listen. Everyone did hearing a faint whisper of a song slowly gaining volume it was a beautiful melody. Some closed their eyes as the listened.

"_Yb seog yad a ton, em rof tes, em rof esir,"_

_[Rise for me, set for me, not a day goes by,]_

Palace workers looked up from choirs and work to try and hear the soft sound.

"_Thgirf fo tuo ym ho em ho, yrc ton od I that" _

_[that I do not cry, oh me oh my out of fright]_

Clashing swords stopped as the melody found its way to the prince's training Hikari blinked as he sat on Atem's shoulder and looked to the healing room. Yami's presence that was normally bold was softer calm along with the whole palace a, calm was setting in.

"_Thgim em evig dna dlrow eht thgil uoy,"_

_[You light the world and give me might, ] _

"What is that?" One of Atem's teacher's asked looking to the palace.

Atem looked at Hikari who was smiling. "Sounds like singing." The other teacher said.

"It's beautiful…" Atem said closing his eyes and letting the melody take him away for a moment.

"_Era yllaer uoy erehw em llet esaelp, srats eht gnoma noom ho noom,"_

_[Moon oh moon among the stars, please tell me where you really are,]_

"it's a prayer." Hikari said with a smile as he started singing along.

"A Prayer? Who is singing it?" Atem asked.

"_thgil gnieve htiw gniyalp dna gnicnad,thgin fo daed eht ni yaw ym thgil uoy,"_

_[You light my way in the dead of night, dancing and playing with evening light,] _

"Yugi is. It is a prayer from his village a song to greet the sun and say good bye to the moon."

"Yugi?!" Atem dropped his sword and ran to the palace 'This melody seem so bright yet sad, it calms the soul and takes worries away. But does that mean hea's worried about something or just at peace?' Atem asked as he ran through the halls.

"_thgil sgninrom llit em gnicetorp dna, thgirb os enihs nus ym gnipleh," _

_[Helping my sun shine so bright, and protecting me till mornings light,]_

Atem saw everyone on the way was calm even the guards they were all still as he got closer he began to calm again too. But that didn't stop him from thronging open the door to the healing room.

"_thgin siht no, em raeh , em raeh , thgis morf sedih taht noom ho noom,"_

_[Moon oh moon that hides from sight, hear me hear me on this night,]_

Atem stopped as he saw Yugi by the window watching the sky and looking just as calm as everyone else in the palace. His hands were clasped together and his eyes were closed. Atem smiled and leaned on the door why had he been worried?

"_Thgirf ni ton dnats em tel, thgeih sti ot nus ym gnirb." _

_[Bring my sun to its height, let me stand not in fright._]

"After noon prince, aren't you suppose to be training?" Yugi asked not turning to look at him.

" Uh…it's not important today I cut out early…uha…. I see you are feeling a bit better how about we go into town for awhile no one would really mind us going." Atem said not knowing how else to get out of cutting his lesson short.

"Okay but what of the plans the gods are making?" Yugi asked.

"You don't need to worry of that till next week, besides you are mine now."

Yugi nodded and Atem took his hand leading him outside the palace to the stables, after putting on more apt cloths, Atem helped Yugi onto his horse then climbing on himself knowing Yugi wasn't fit to ride alone yet.

Atem sped from the stable knowing Seto had left the meeting early and took off with Joey to town meeting up would not be hard.

____________________________________In The Town_______________________________________

The white horse slowed to a steady pace as the duo entered the town. Yugi had turned and clung to the prince he had never ridden such a beast in his life! He had only ridden on a Camel and that was once when he was small. Atem hopped down once they stopped, once both feet were on the ground he helped Yugi off the beast. Yugi wobbled and fell forward grabbing Atem's waist as he did waiting to hit the hard hot sand covering the ground. When no impacted came he looked up to see the older boy keeping him up.

"S-or-ry," He said pulling away and looking down, Yes a thread of trust had formed between them but Yugi would not let it grow farther, like he had said** he** always came back… Yugi knew this too well. He had told the pharaoh about the threat and he would help if he could but he had learned a long time ago everyone wants something.

"It is alright." Atem said starting to walk away but keeping close to the boy the market could be deadly at times. Yugi looked in awe at things he'd never seen before, as well as watching people interact. This was his first time being among market goers outside of his village, and not among them as an item to be bought. Atem slowed or stopped as the boy did allowing him to watch and look among the streets.

Yami and Hikari stayed close as well keeping watch on their masters something didn't feel right, Yami could feel something dark looming about. He went to his master hiding in the boys hood sitting on his shoulder.

"How do you feel Yugi?" He asked see some of the pain from the still not completely healed wounds Yugi gave him a look knowing something was off.

"Yugi?" Atem asked looking back to him. "Do you need to rest? You're still hurt and should not push your body to hard." Yugi frowned and stepped in pace with the prince. Taking hold of his hand, this trust he could play too, though he wanted it to be real just once.

Soon they came across two boys in similar clothing to their own Atem smiled and started talking to Seto, Joey grabbed Yugi's hand pulling him off and out of the others sight Yugi looked back afraid if nothing else the price was a protector and not being able to see his protector scared Yugi more then death right now.

"It's fine Yugi." The blond said pulling Yugi's attention back to himself. "Seto needed to speak with the prince we won't leave them long. Seto wants a fruit what was it called again…" Joey thought for awhile.

Yugi blinked as the blond went about talking of this fruit, that's when he saw the stand not far off, Atem had told him to get something he wanted and gave him money. Why not get a fruit for the prince and Seto he had enough. Know the prince he would be told that the money was his to do something for himself, not to buy rare fruits with.

Yugi went up and asked for the fruit Joey had described not knowing the name, He was given two as he asked and gave the woman selling it the right amount of money. When he turned Joey was gone and he was lost in the crowed.

"_**od ot era ew tahw" **_Yami asked now sitting on Yugi's shoulder. The boy looked around he could find his way in an open desert why could he not in a busy market? Yugi sighed he would have to go looking for them.

"I don't know what we are to do…" Yugi closed his eyes.

"You could ask me?" Yugi and Yami fell to the ground as Hikari popped up in their faces.

_____________________________________With Joey________________________________________

The blond was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen Yugi leave his side or the fruit shop nor did he think of how far he had gone since leavening the priest and prince till a thought hit him.

"Hay Yugi could you help me..," He turned and look behind him no Yugi, "YUGI?!" He started looking around franticly he was so dead now!

"Using the way he came he ran back toward where he knew the horses were, he'd look on the way but he needed Atem, two half dead strangers had come in to the town a day or so ago, at least that's the gossip in town, and by the sound of it, Yugi may be in danger!

________________________________With Atem and Seto____________________________________

"So I heard something earlier today, the word in town is some odd looking strangers came in to the town this morning."

"Strangers?" Atem asked as he sat next to his cozen keeping his eyes out for Yugi and Joey, Seto sent Joey off to find something and Yugi seemed to get dragged along. Not that he didn't trust Joey but Yugi seemed to not truly trust anyone it had only been a few days so he did not expect undying trust from the light yet. And speaking of light where did Hikari wonder off to? Seto broke his thoughts.

"Yes, they were half dead like being out in the desert for at least three days, I trust the guards but what if those_ 'people' _came back?" He added watching the same as Atem for the other two in their party it did not take an hour to find a damn fruit!

"You mean Tea and King Ushio." Atem look beyond angry as he looked to his friend, "If they are I may just kill them myself they almost killed Yugi and a once proud people no longer walk this earth." His ruby eyes flashed he knew something was wrong ant his fears were proven as a blond ran up to them his hood pushed back worry on his face as well as panic.

______________________________Somewhere In Town__________________________________

Some one watched a boy in a hooded cloak wander around from a dark alleyway. The boy looked lost a smirk flashed as the person's face they stood and stated towards the boy. They stopped as they heard someone speak.

"Why can't we just go over and end it now!?" The voice belonged to a woman her voice sounded like a demon's, they shook their head keeping in the shadows as the continued, blending into the crowed.

The boy was talking to someone, but not a person, a small spirit maybe. They had watched the boy had been watching this boy since he came into town with the prince, they saw the bland boy leave with him and him going off on his own for just a moment. No one seem to notice him or that he was lost, the way the boy was holding his body, it was easy to tell he was hurt.

They smiled this would be easy slipping to another shop now behind the boy they stepped closer reaching out slowly he placed their hand on the boy's shoulder.

____________________________________With Yugi _______________________________________

Yugi looked around, the shadows were acting odd but so was its counterpart, they both pulled at all his senses, something was closing in but of which he did not know.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, Yugi jumped turning hopping not to see one of the two people he feared it was. He was met by violet eyes, eyes he knew, Yugi wrapped his arms around the other letting his fear be seen.

"Sh, Shu, Yugi, your okay." The other said patting his back. "We can talk later let's get some were safe." He pulled the boy off into the crowed, Yami and Hikari hid in Yugi's hood.

As Yugi was pulled along his eyes never left the ground he kept pace with the boy who was a foot taller than himself, the light brown cape hid most of his body but some of the sun bleached hair stuck out.

Soon coming to a small shop, out of the way of the main market, where Yugi was pushed into a seat and handed some water. By a boy with white hair and brown eyes, Yugi jumped up hugging both of them.

"Malik! Ryo! Your alive!" Both smiled doing the same. Yugi pulled back wincing at one of the wounds on his back.

"Last I saw you, you were being led away by Ushio. Did he leave you here to die this time?" Ryo asked worriedly now looking over the boy.

"No he wasn't left here by the man who slaughtered our home, he was with the next pharaoh." Malik cut in as Yugi went to answer.

"Prince Atem hurt him?!" Ryo asked in alarm looking to Yugi who shook his head Atem would never do that.

"The king left me in the slave trade some time ago, the pharaoh got me for the prince, when Atem saw me he was glad. I think it was because the girl after his heart does not like slaves… She came after me." Yugi stated.

"Tea?" both asked only knowing from seeing the girl once. Yugi nodded.

"She tried to kill me, the prince stepped in to protect me then the pharaoh and the gods."

"So why were you alone on the street?" Ryo asked.

"Joey took me to get some fruit for one of the priests and then walked of thinking where to find it. I was just about to ask Hikari to show the way to the prince, when Malik grabbed me."

"Good thing I did, too. Our not so close friends are around, once your back with the prince keep by his side the rest of the day." Malik said giving Yugi a big brother look. Yugi nodded.

"Uh Yugi," Yugi looked to Ryo. "Who is Hikari I thought Yami was your spirit guard?"

"He is, Hikari belongs to Atem he followed Joey and I."

"Yugi?" Yugi looked down to both Yami and Hikari who now hovered in front of them. "I can't find Atem the shadows are blocking me!" He had his balled fists in front of his chest.

"We'll wait a bit longer then find him Hikari or he'll find us." Yugi stood up flinching the shadows were everywhere and his wounds hurt more the ever something was upsetting the shadows.

"Come on let's go find your prince." Malik said pulling Yugi up. Yugi smiled and took the hand offered to him.

The three put on their hoods and slipped outside going slowly they made it back to the main market.

_______________________________With Atem, Seto & Joey __________________________________

Atem sat down exhausted Joey slumped next to him and Seto took a drink of his canteen.

"We looked everywhere!" Joey said it had been another half an hour and they had looked almost everywhere in the market.

"Maybe he was taken…" Seto said Atem look tiered and panicked He did not have Hiikari either so he could not use him to help.

"I was suppos to protect him, this was for fun not to lose him. Oh gods he hasn't drank anything since getting he must be in so much pain! He's still hurt too!" Atem put his head in his hands.

"We'll find him Atem! We may have to go back to the palace for help but.." Seto tried knowing it was all but hopeless.

No one spoke they all knew this was bad and the shadows were not helping madders it was hard to get a clear fix on anything it was over and if Yugi was not dead he would be unless they found him.

Atem had known Yugi didn't fully trust him but trust was there, if they did find him after a run in with that hell demon again he would get the I told you so speech then Yugi would never speak to him again. What use was having a slave that never spoke?

Something soft touched Atem's arm and he jumped looking to see relieved eyes looking back at him. It to him a moment but a smile broke out as he wrapped his arms around the boy. He could have sworn tears were in Yugi's eyes. Yugi hugged him back snuggling his head into the other. He may have been with friends but he had still been scared, he sniffed lightly. Atem looked down holding him tightly.

"Shush shh I'm right here." Trust was still growing but the attachment to one another was one thing neither would question ever. As for the trust it was slowly forming.

"Atem…" Yugi whimpered, "I was so scared, the shadows got to thick…" He sniffed again.

Atem looked up from the now sobbing boy, to see two new faces he blinked, the white haired one smiled.

"You're the first that he has ever done that with other than his mother." He said the one next to him nodded.

"You know Yugi?" Seto asked voicing Atems shock.

The blond one replied this time. "Yes we grow up together. I'm Malik and my white haired friend is Ryo."

"Please keep an eye on him till you leave, Tea will go after him again if he is alone. We will see you another time, goodbye Yugi you to Atem." With that they walked off.

Yugi sniffed again watching them go, he knew they were not mad for him being a crybaby out of the blue he had always been the strongest of the three and never once showed that much pain or fear only thinking of them.

"After all this I didn't get my fruit." Seto voiced not that he really cared the thought just crossed his mind.

"The one Joey spoke of?" Yugi asked not wanting to leave the arms cocooning him at the moment. Seto looked to him then nodded. "That were at the place he walked right by and left me at?" Joey blushed and looked away.

"I guess…" Seto said looking to Atem. Then Yugi dug a something out of his pocket and tossed it to him.

"That one?" Seto nodded looking it over. "Here." he handed one to Atem as well.

"Thanks." Atem said taking a small bit, he smiled and offered some to Yugi, he did the same he was to hungry and tiered to play the no game now.

"I will get you anything you want to show how sorry I am for this." Atem said Yugi just nodded.

Hikari came to his master after waking up in Yugi's hood. "Where have you been?" Atem asked. He yawned and looked at Yugi.

"With the light, I was going to bring him back but the shadows…."

For the rest of the time in the market Yugi kept hold of Atem's sleeve. Atem could see how tiered he was as they got back to the horses, he helped the boy up then climbed up once both were on Yugi put his arms around Atem, he still hated horseback riding.

____________________________________Ride home________________________________________

Seto and Atem had bought more of that fruit, Joey and Yugi had liked it too, so a pack of that sat on the back of Seto's, Joey had new cloths and some other stuff Seto bought. Atem had a few things but he kept it light anything heavy the others got he had two people on one horse. He was glad he could ride without looking, seeing as Yugi had fallen asleep and he was worried about him falling off.

Truth was he rather liked watching the boy sleep as for Yugi he was to tiered to care. Yami and Hikari were dancing about in the fading light and singing about the sun and moon, dark and light. No one said much not wanting to wake the sleeping light.

__________________________________Back at the palace____________________________________

Seto went to tell everyone the news that they had found out Joey unloaded the goods and Atem too Yugi to his room. Once there he set the smaller boy down laying next to him. His thoughts went back to Yugi's eyes when he found them the hope, loneliness, sadness, fear, joy and two others they were only there a moment but, Trust and love has flashed in his eyes.

The prince ran his fingers through the boy's hair a smile on his face as he pulled him close and fell asleep in the orange light.

* * *

Littlefox64: Wow 9 pager I love you all sorry it is late!


	12. Dreams, Ghosts, and Shadows it begins

____________________________________?__________________________________________

Atem looked around he was alone in darkness. "Hello!" ello, lo, o, it echoed back, no other sound was heard. He blinked and took a few steps forward looking from side to side a light flashed in front of him. Three statues appeared before him in a golden light they danced and floated then disappeared again.

Atem started walking again as he did the space around him started to get lighter, and he could now see the faint markings on the wall, as he kept going it got brighter and brighter it'll he could read the markings clearly. But theses markings he had never seen before, what did they say and mean. The walls of the passage way became lighter and lighter still, he shield his eyes as a blinding white light appeared and engulf him, the next thing Atem knew he was floating in the air high in the sky above the desert, he was following a path hidden by sand. A village came in to view and he landed just outside of it, it look familiar somehow… Wait!

"This is the village of the lights the one in the gods vision! (a duh!) Is something or someone showing me the path?" Atem thought aloud, walking deeper in to the shuddered place. Atem kept his pace slow taking in what was left of the small village, the buildings were crumbling turning in to sand it's self, bodies laded half buried in sand most picked clean, by the creatures of the land. Sadness overwhelmed him as the remains of a once grate place fell apart before his eyes.

Stopping as a shrine untouched by time stood, jetting to the sky, the only thing not falling apart. Walking in the torches were all lit, the walls had carvings of pharaohs and lights along the walls a Yami or Hikari by each one, in the center was a pool of water on either side a candle and the smell of incense in the air. Atem walked to the pool looking in, the water turned dark and swirled around a picture formed. A man in black was chanting a spell he could not understand mixing a pot filled with darker than dark evil things. Then it went to his father rubbing his eyes as he sat in a dimly lit room.

Atem blinked as the water became dark and thunder crached and lightning lit up the sky, he stumbled back and fell on his butt as the images rose up to fill the small room. What was going on he watched as beasts came forth like those he had never even dreamt of! And they killed and destroyed whatever was their way. Atem could only watch his eyes wide as it took place.

"Are you afraid of what will come?" A voice spoke from behind him. That voice it sounded like Yugi! He turned to say something to the slave boy, instead woman with long raven hair tipped with scarlet, in a white tunic dress stood before his eyes where had he seen her?

"What is this? Who are You?" He asked she stepped closer and waved her hand, the room was quite. Atem watched the woman.

"I am a priestess Young prince the leader of this village. You know my brother the boy who never got to finish his training. What you just saw was events that will unfold soon.?"

"So the world will end in darkness?" Atem said looking back to the pool. The woman shook her head.

"No this will only be the first time darkness tries to take over. You can stop it if you can trust one another long enough."

"Wait what do you mean?" Atem asked but she was gone and in her place was a dragon made of silver, with amethyst eyes! It wrapped around him and the world went black.

___________________________________In the lost Village____________________________________

A man in a dark clock walked through the sand walking toward the shell that was left of a village that lay berried in time. His companion kept in pace, they had missed a good chance yester day, they should have killed that worm when they had the chance but no matter.

"How much farther?" His companion asked not being able to control their excitement. Little did the two know they were being watched by a woman hidden from view.

"Not too much now, this will be over soon, and we will rule the world!" He laughed the other nodded. It did not take them long to get to the abandoned shine where one of the two stopped outside and turned away from the door to be a look out something had been fallowing them for awhile now. The other continued in.

In the shrine was a pool and a stone model of a silver beast with closed eyes like it was asleep, in front of it a pool of the clearest water you have ever seen and carvings covered the walls. He smiled and set a small fire around the pool then he pored in some black sand, Dragon blood venom from the most poisonous snake in Egypt, the teeth of a crocodile and slipped in something from the palace.

"_**Aelp ym raeh, owdahs em raeh"**_

_**(Hear me shadows, hear my plea)**_

"_**Een rieht ot ytghim eht gnirb"**_

_**(Bring the mighty to their nee) **_

"_**Yek era taht tsaeb eht htrof llac"**_

_**(Call forth the beast that are key)**_

"_**Aelp ym raeh, owdahs em raeh"**_

_**(Hear me shadows, hear my plea)**_

"_**Een rieht ot ytghim eht gnirb"**_

_**(Bring the mighty to their nee) **_

"_**Yek era taht tsaeb eht htrof llac"**_

_**(Call forth the beast that are key)**_

He chanted as he mixed the pool now filled with shadows everything was going to plan. Outside the other watched as clouds started rolling in the path was set now for the world to begin fall into darkness.

______________________________In the town outside the palace______________________________

Tea watched the sky from her spot leaning on the wall in the ally her father had left to go buy some food. They had been living in the city for a few days laying low. She wondered if his plan would work and which of the two would come to darkness. The Pharaoh was strong but his time with the Hikari protector was up. And her Ata would not give in easily plus he had that light brat! Tea puffed her cheeks in anger.

She than pushed her up and walked away who cared her and her father would rule soon enough! Green eyes fell on her back as she walked away, Ryo looked to the sky watching the dark clouds roll in, it had began. He looked down to the stuff cradled in his arms he needed to get back to his master and tell Malik what was going on then they needed to go see Yugi he just might know away out of this. So Ryo took off as fast as he could go.

_____________________________________In the palace_____________________________________

The pharaoh rubbed his eyes as a headache started to form the sun wasn't even up but he had work to do. The shadows had been warning him of something all night but he couldn't stop now.

Ra walked in, "Pharaoh I think you should get some rest, this can wait a few hours." He said leaning on the desk.

"I know but-" The pharaoh tried only getting a glair at his attempt at back talking the god, he sighed seeing the triumphed smirk on the gods face. "Okay You win this round." The man said standing up and walking out of the room.

Ra frowned and looked up at the stone above his head there was something in the air that smelled of evil, and he had been feeling strange as of late, as if he was bound down, he knew the others felt it too. Ra got up glancing at what the pharaoh had been looking over.

"It has been awhile since I have seen the little light I will go see how he is maybe he can tell me what I can no longer see." With that he walked and shut the door.

___________________________________Atem's room_______________________________________

Yugi sat up watching the prince sleep Yami and Hikari next to him the night had plagued him with visions and flashes of his past as well as things to come. Someone slipped in the door he looked up to see Joey who gave him a shoo motion and ushered him over.

Nodding he slipped out from under the covers his feet hitting cold stone. Moving with speed and grace as to not wake the sleeping prince, he was over by Joey in an instant slipping out the door without a sound.

"I'm going to be so dead for this." Joey whined as the two walked away from the room, Atem had made it clear he was not to bother Yugi.

Yugi smiled he was feeling a lot better after Yami had used some healing magic on him and now most of the wounds were gone but he still was week. "I'm his slave and must start my job at some point right?" Yugi whispered to his new friend.

"But he'll skin me, and I was the one who lost you yesterday!" Joe almost yelled but Yugi knocked him to the ground and against the wall covering his mouth the last thing anyone needed was to be woken up at this hour!

"Shush unless you want to be yelled at first thing in the morning!" Yugi whispered angrily. The other boy nodded "Good." Yugi released him. The way he had just acted shocked both of them but it meant he was more comfortable there. Continuing on their way Yugi looked over his shoulder to see the outline of a beast. It looked at him and faded away it had been his mothers monster, a chill ran up his back shadows were closing in and not just the ones you didn't mind being around. Yugi went back to fallowing the blond he would need to call a meeting later in the day.

Littlefox64: So this should cutting out my odd random chapters this is ten and sorry to say we are almost at the climax of this story well thinking about it. I mad Ra act like Atem when he was talking to the pharaoh and the Pharaoh acted a bit Yugiish? Hmm did I confuse you good then I did my job XD. Okay let me see how home work goes today and we also may have another chapter or three up I'm thinking 2 since I haven't started #4 of future and past yet and that and that one takes me a day… Hope you liked love ya all!


	13. final break, creeping shadows, lets go

Littlefox64: Why must I space everything?

_In Atem's room _

Atem shivered and pulled the blanket tighter it was colder than it had been, he opened his eyes to see Yami and Hikari fast asleep in each other's arms, he smiled. The small guardians had been right next to him and Yugi for most of their lives, but it wasn't often that they weren't with one of them. That reminded him he wanted to see how Yugi was feeling and see if he knew anything about his strange dream.

Looking over he almost yelled, in fact he did upon seeing the other not there. He had woken up just after the Joey and Yugi had left the room, in his panic to get up he hit his head and fell back asleep, the sun was just starting to rise so it must have been the gods telling him to go back to sleep.

_In the kitchen _

Joey was making Seto's meal, he would take it down to the library, his master had fallen asleep looking something up last night, so Joey had been alone and fell asleep wait for his master's return. Joey glanced over see Yugi finish three plates he would take one to the prince but he was going to go talk to the pharaoh first and Ra later. He gave Joey a go ahead without me nod. The blond smiled and took off.

_In the Hall _

Yugi left Atem's plate in the kitchen, walking toward the pharaoh's room, he had been asked by a cook to take the plate to the pharaoh this morning. Yugi found the room, the king was fast asleep as Yugi walked in, he placed the tray on the night stand then left. As the young light went down the hall he saw an open door. Peeking inside he saw Ra standing on the balcony looking to the sky.

"Ra?" The man turned to look at the little light. Yugi stepped in to the room setting the second plate down. "I brought you something to eat. You look worried." Ra nodded sitting down on his bed.

"I feel something is not right and the pharaoh seems to be acting strange." The god told the boy with a sigh turning away from him, to look back to the sky.

"Your right," The god turned his eyes back to the other. "The shadows are stronger than normal; I saw my mother's monster not long ago. It was in the hall earlier. And…" Yugi looked down so his eyes were hidden titling his thumbs. Ra watched him waiting for what he had to say. "And the sky seems darker this morning, the shadows are moving closer I fear the prophecy maybe being set into motion."

Ra blinked and then looked to the sky with a laugh. "You are reading too much in to things. Is the prince going to take you to the village today, you seem to be doing well enough to go." Yugi gave him a worried look that went unseen by the god.

Forcing a smile Yugi replied, "You are right it nothing. We may go it would be nice to see my home." The last part was quiet and held hopelessness. Ra realized what he had just done, knowing the boy still was hurt from the loss. He turned to the door to right the wrong. That boy had enough problems as it was, but Yugi had left without another word.

_Yugi_

Yugi had run away from the god, he knew something was coming; he could feel what the gods could not. He walked with his eyes covered by his bangs as his body went numb and all he could feel was his past. His body was moving by itself doing the task it had been sent to do, just like for the king, he was nothing again.

Joey saw Yugi as he picked up Atem's plate to take it to him Joey waved and called out Seto who was walking with him waved. Yugi didn't pay them any mind he didn't even look up as he repeated a list in his head.

SINS:

No speaking, waving or smiling at other slaves.

Never look a high rank in the eyes

No eating food of the upper class bread is good enough

No speaking unless spoken to

Do not touch anything you have not been told to

No sneezing, coughing or other noises in front of higher classes or at all

No asking for anything!

You are Dirt nothing more!

Though this was not even close to all of them they were the ones that came to mind. This state of mind was trigged, by the thought of his mother and being taken from his home, which in turn brought back his stay with Tea and her father. Not being able to deal with it all when it happened was part of it, he had to push most of it to the back of his mind and take the pain.

Both boys blinked Joey called out only to get the same response, it was killing Yugi to ignore him but his mind kept on its odd loop and he was unable to stop it right now. Tears built up in his eyes but he kept walking.

"Yugi…" Joey said hurt over flowing in his tone as he put his hand down. What happened to the boy who had pinned him down to shut him up this morning?

"Something must have happened." Seto said balling his hands into fists, they had just gotten the boy to open up and now he had closed back down. Whoever slammed the door on

Yugi walked into Atem's room and placed the food on the night stand before heading back out and wandering down the hall. Somehow the light ended up in the garden, where he found a place to hide where he wouldn't be found and started to cry.

_With the Pharaoh_

As the Pharaoh slept he tossed and turned dark things entered this mind, but it was not time yet. They had to wait a few more days before they could make a move. For now they would feed on the worry, anger and uneasiness and wait till they were called upon.

_Atem_

Something pulling on Atem's hair woke him, he glanced up seeing both Yami and Hikari floating in front of him with worried looks and shot straight up looking over to see the object of his search missing! Panic took over again and he jumped up to search the room. A sound caught his ears, at the door stood Joey and Seto.

Joey kept his head down and kicked at the floor. "Did Yugi come in here?" He asked timidly not wanting to see the burning anger that would be sent his way. The other two looked around the room eyes catching the tray on the table.

"He must have." Atem said his voice being softer then Joey thought, so he dared to look up just to see fear and worry in the prince's eyes.

"He was acting odd when we saw him, he was heading this way so I thought he would be here." Seto mused.

"Yugi was fine when I got him this morning. He was better than fine he had some energy, whatever did it happened when he took the pharaoh and Ra something to eat…"

"Let's go look for him I'm wondering if Ra said something to him!" With that the prince took off fallowed by a slave, a priest, Hikari and Yami.

_in the garden_

Yugi looked at the mark that started at his wrist and went up his arm he had had it since he was born and knew the most about it, but now for some reason it felt useless and pointless. Why was it there again, yes he knew the story but WHY WAS IT THERE? What was the point of him having it. He hid his face in his crossed arms.

"You hold it because you were meant too, young one." The light glanced up but paid the female voice no mind.

He looked up to see a woman a few years older than himself, she was tall with long hair that went to the middle of her back. She was in a white outfit with amethyst details, her body was see through only he could see her. He hid his face in his arms choosing not to comment at the moment. He knew that already.

"You feel the god is wrong." This was not a question she new Yugi well and could read his mind.

"Yes, I feel something is coming. I saw my mother's monster she was trying to tell something." He closed his eyes trying to clear his vision a bit.

"That means they're reaching out to you, your mother is trying to tell you something. And no matter how much it hurts, going home is your best way of finding out what." The woman looked to the sky.

"I know that but the shadows must be getting to me, I can't stop seeing the past, but I can't see it all just glimpses." With that he hid his face dipper in his arms and let out a sob.

The woman turned looking behind her, her eyes widened a bit and her mouth opening a bit showing her teeth it was a look mixed between shock and curiosity. Warm arms wrapped around the light pulling him close. "Do not worry me like that." The tone was soft.

Yugi looked up, blinking at the other. A soft scarlet gaze met his, Atem had come looking for him Joey and Seto behind him. Set and Horus watched on from the roof, they had woken when a presence appeared, one they knew and went to check it out now watching the scene unfold.

The light threw himself into the princes chest crying, all Atem could do was rock back and forth trying to calm the boy as he watched him shatter to pieces. The woman smiled, yes her charge had fallen apart but he could rebuild himself now casting away all his fear. And he could rebuild himself quickly but it took him awhile to brake.

_In Town_

A guard saw a girl run down a street, he knew her from somewhere but where? Ah it was that Tea girl the left to die in the desert! How did she get back to the city! He followed her quietly keeping out of sight, he would watch her till she led him to her father then he would get some help and take them to the pharaoh.

Ryo and Malik stopped watching as a guard went after the girl, they knew where she was going people had been keeping an eye on them since they came to the city. No one felt comfortable knowing what had happened in the palace.

"We should go find Yugi I need to tell him of the darkness before sun rise." Ryo spoke low malik nodded.

"We'll head to the palace once we take this to our master." Malik motioned to the supplies in their arms. With that they took off.

_Tea & the king_

Tea ran down an ally cutting a corner and ran down another to her left. She had gotten use to the streets lately and knew how to hid within them, cutting again this time to the right she found her father waiting in a small room used for storage.

"They did it they opened the door!" She squalled, "Have the sent word?" She had had her heart set on the prince before, but that was so she could have his power, now she had a new way to gain that. So her Ata would instead die by her own hands and this made her gitty with excitement.

"No, but the sun has barely risen they'll send word soon. We need a day for the shadows to take hold, meaning we'll need to get back in to the palace but by tomorrow we will control the pharaoh and the gods! No one will stop us now! MAWAH HA HA HA!" He laughed his plan was perfect no one could stop him the only one who could had shadow pushing at the edge of their mind with only a matter of time before it crushed their heart and soul.

_in the garden_

Hikari watched Yami who was reading Yugi's emotions on a level only they could do, He seemed to almost not be able to. Yami smiled, this was the second Time Yugi had done this, last time it had not been this bad, but if possible he was recovering quicker than before. Hikari looked over to the woman who was doing the same reading the boy, he didn't get it the boy's emotions seemed to stay the same why were they reading so much in to them.

Set and Horus looked to the woman they could see her, Ra had told them she would come soon then last night he told them she was not needed but there she was. Why now? It was too soon wasn't it? They turned to the light and prince only to see the light pulling away, and what was that?

Yugi pushed back from Atem, eyes down cast not looking up, Atem reached out to pull him close again. Seto and Joey moved to they did not want him taking off on them. "Atem." The voice was shaky at first yet firm and clear. Everyone blinked as amethyst met ruby in a straight stair, the younger smiled something no one was expecting. "Thank you."

Almost everyone was taken back the light somehow seemed like a different person. "Yugi are you okay?" Atem asked not sure how to react one moment he was comforting a broken slave boy and the next the boy was acting like everything up till now never happened.

Yugi saw the worry that shown more apparent now on the other's face. "Atem, I want to go home. Something is wrong with Ra and your father, I think we will find the answer is there." He told the prince now that he thought about it his mother's monster had told him that this morning but it was only now that the though came to him.

"Yugi are really well, your acting odd…" Atem asked Yugi just smiled and nodded.

"Yes and I'm acting normal well to you I guess it's odd but…" His voice got lower and he started to play with his fingers looking down. "It takes me a long time to brake all the way but when I do I can pull myself together, at least to a small point quickly."

"So this is how you acted before with that light in your eyes?" Joey asked, "This is the second time I've seen it." Joey had seen a small glimpse of it this morning behind those eyes but not to this magnitude now it not only lit his eyes but his face as well.

Atem had seen it more than twice but in small flashes over the time he had been there which had only been a few weeks. Wait a moment his dream last night that woman.

_FLASH BACK_

"Are you afraid of what will come?" A voice spoke from behind him. That voice it sounded like Yugi! He turned to say something to the slave boy, instead woman with long raven hair tipped with scarlet, in a white tunic dress stood before his eyes where had he seen her?

"What is this? Who are You?" He asked she stepped closer and waved her hand, the room was quite. Atem watched the woman.

"I am a priestess Young prince the leader of this village. You know my brother the boy who never got to finish his training. What you just saw was events that will unfold soon.?"

"So the world will end in darkness?" Atem said looking back to the pool. The woman shook her head.

"No this will only be the first time darkness tries to take over. You can stop it if you can trust one another long enough."

"Wait what do you mean?" Atem asked but she was gone and in her place was a dragon made of silver, with amethyst eyes! It wrapped around him and the world went black.

_FLASH BACK END_

She had the same light about her. "Yugi did you have a sister?" Atem asked before Yugi could answer Joey. Yugi looked at him and shook his head.

"No why?" Atem gave him a shocked look what did it mean then? "Atem, why do you want to know?"

"I had a dream last night and a woman said "You know my brother the boy who never got to finish his training." She looked a lot like yow so I thought…" Yugi thought a moment, Yami landed on his head and he looked up at him.

"It must have been MOTHER!" Yugi said as his brain came to the most likely answer. No one said a word to shocked by this.

"Why would she call you her brother then?" Seto asked watching the light. Hikari landed on Atem's shoulder.

"I was training to be a priest, in the village when you start training your father and mother become your brother and sister. Well that's what mother told me but my grandfather staid grandfather I never really understood…" (Not incest) Yugi shrugged.

"But why did she come to Atem?" Hikari asked.

"She would be blended with how this all started and would not be able to get the message through unless he broke and was pulled back together. She was told me that but in a strange way." Atem said. " Come now will work more out later lets go eat and get ready to leave."

Littlefox64: I wanted to go longer but thought I should update so here is the next chappy enjoy I know the next part already.


	14. Village,corpse and sand

Ryo Ran through the sand as fast as his legs could take him, He needed to tell them about the sky this morning! The sun was now high in the sky as the palace finely came into sight, a smile broke on his face as the thought of his friend filled his mind.

_The Palace _

Yugi had been acting fine since he had broken down but Atem knew something was off no one else was convinced either he seemed too happy. Yugi wandered away to a balcony and rested his arms on the rail as he thought. 'Mom's monster this morning, how Ra was acting and this strange feeling, no one will listen to me. I'm still baking and rebuilding myself right now…' He stood and leaned his back against the rail and looked at his right hand. 'She awake meaning it seems the world may end with us but is there another way to fix this?'

Atem watched the boy his slave his first slave how was he attached to this boy as much as he was he didn't know, but that boy was a beautiful standing in the light off the noon sun. "Thinking of something Yugi?" Atem melted when those amethyst eyes turned to him shinning with tears.

"Prince…" Atem walked over reaching out he wiped a tear away, but they didn't stop! Atem smirked as he slipped his head down and licked another tear away. "P-prince?" Yugi asked looking up to him.

"You taste divine but sad. I'll have to fix that after we are all safe?" He said licking his eyes again. "Now come we shall pack and head to your home land." Yugi smiled and let himself be pulled inside by his master.

_In the Stables_

Seto had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot he would not allow this. His prince going out to Ra knows where alone he grumbled and watched as Atem pack his horse for a few days worth of travel. "Seto we will be back by the next rise." The prince said glancing over.

"I do not think you should go alone. What if you find something?"

"That's what I am hoping for, answers would be welcome."

Yugi blinked he had stopped in the middle pacing as he saw white coming closer, whatever it was waved. Yugi cocked his head to one side, "Ryo?" everyone looked at Yugi stopping the argument that was coming in its tracks.

Joey stepped next to him, "It is the boy from the other day. But why is he?"

Ryo sped up and soon he and Yugi were on the sand. "Hi Ryo…"

"Yugi this morning something dark was covering the sun rise."

" Ah Clouds," Joey remarked getting a glare from the white haired boy.

"No, it wasn't clouds it was something that-"

"You mean the evil shadow that was in the air this morning." Yugi cut him off.

"Now that does not sound good. You should not go." Seto shot a look at Atem.

"We are going to the village of lights it will be fine." Atem answered.

"Thank you Ryo at least someone else saw it as well."

"Come Yugi if we want to get there before dark we should go now." The two nodded and smiled, Atem put the last pack on the horse and mounted it then gave Yugi a hand up. " See you at dawn or the day after."

He snapped the rains and they took off Seto watched till they were out of sight the turned toward the palace. "Joey, Ryo let us go pray for a safe passage." Joy nodded and Ryo fallowed stopping only for one last look to where the two had vanished.

_In the Palace_

Set and Horus sat looking on a balcony watching the horizon, Horus thought back to to right after lunch.

~flash back~

_"Yugi." The boy looked back at the two gods, "You seem better now." Yugi nodded._

_"Atem is taking me back soon." He slipped his hand on the necklace Atem had given him the one Yami had been lock in._

_"Your guardians will be hidden most of the trip then?" Set asked watching his movements._

_"The prince is afraid they won't be able to keep up if they are out the whole time."_

_"Your other guardian is with you as well if you need her," Horus asked, Yugi nodded._

_"Then take these as well." Set handed him two pendants. "We must stay I fear the pharaoh and Ra have been influenced by dark forces, so we must keep a watch over them. But if you make need of us then use them."_

_"We will." Yugi nodded before leave to go to the stable._

~flash back end~

Now the just needed to keep an eye on the leaders.

_With Seto, Joey and Ryo _

Ryo looked around the hall as they walked down the dark hallway lit only by torches every few feet. Seto stopped opening a door, a swarm of shadows rushed at him and he slammed it as they got to him. "Gods protect them!" Seto said with a shocked look, Joey peeked out from behind Ryo and he quirked a brow at the blond.

"They'll be fine Yugi is the reason we got away before, though he was not as lucky." Ryo turned walking back down the hall. "Now we should protect the palace, so they have something to come back to." The others nodded and fallowed

_With Atem & Yugi_

Dust was being kicked up and the hot sun was beating down on them. Yami watched ahead this path was strange like he knew it he looked down to Yugi, who had turned sideways and was watching the desert go by. Yugi had one arm around Atem's waist the other stroked the horses mane idly he seemed to be lost in this thoughts.

Atem wondered just how he could get the boy talking or see that smile he was given that morning. "Yugi?" The boy looked up with a soft smile before looking back to the never ending sands.

"We'll be there soon." Was all he said and leaned his head into Atem's chest but kept quiet for awhile. The two rode in silence for a good 2 hours before Yugi spoke again, alone in their thoughts the only thing letting them know the other was there was the body contact. "we are here." Yugi said just as Atem slowed his horse to a walk the past a skeleton half berried in the sand torso reaching out as if they where crawling away. Behind the poor soul was the entrance to a small decaying village buildings burnt and half falling down.

Atem felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach and it's strings being pulled in sympathy for the now decaying village. Yugi stay silent just watching body after body go by as they entered, Hikari came at from within his hiding place in Atem's necklace that sat just above his puzzle, Yami did the same from Yugi's neither saying a word out of respect for the dead.

"This was home." Yugi said dryly, "Every, body I can name and tell you almost anything about." Atem looked to the boy in front of himself not knowing how to comfort him, he simply kept going. Soon the two stopped in front of the only building left standing, a shrine to the gods, in front a skeleton in a white robe was impaled with an X like pattern. Atem grimmest at seeing this, he could just image how she had died, she must have been the priestess of this shrine it's protector.

With the next thing that left Yugi's mouth as his eyes stopped on this corpse, Atem froze and time seemed to stop as one word was uttered. "Mother…"

Littlefox64: Sorry this took me so long, a lot of things have happened including I had no idea how to finish this chapter my computer died and had to be sent in and fixed… You all hate me now TT^TT


	15. the plan, good bye, the happyish end

Littlefox64: Well I think this is chapter number last. Well one more update after this someone asked for a cute moment between Yami and Hikari so I'll add a tag on chap for that. Then I'll work on Future to be and the past that was and Shadow Take over, but it will take me a little bit to get done. So in the mean time will take Where's My Angle for a test drive. If you like that one I would like to know so I know to go on with it, Oh and the rest of my fics too RMK I need to work on and get up and what else? So 3 stories STO needs FTBPTW up first. Anyway on with the show and warning this may end sadly so be ready it's setting it up for the story after. Thank you all and please enjoy

_With the next thing that left Yugi's mouth as his eyes stopped on this corpse, Atem froze and time seemed to stop as one word was uttered. "Mother…"_

_The Shrine_

The wind blew the white dress softly strands of what was left of long black hair swayed with it her hands placed together in prayer, as this mummy of a woman floated three feet above the ground. Atem blinked as she looked as she once did for a split second and smiled at them then turned back.

Yugi hopped down, "This is where we need to be." He said walking before the woman and bowing in respect before stepping inside. Atem did the same then fallowed Yugi inside, the shrine was dark inside a duel monster lay in stone in front of the alter, a bowl of what should have been water was now held on evil mixture. It was just like Atem's dream.

"They have already left." Yugi said with a sigh, he went over and touched the water "_Erup." _ The whispered word made the water crystal clear. Atem lit a small stick that let off a soothing perfume and the two stood before the beast and prayed.

"_uoy esaeler I efilretfa eht ni thgil yreve dna sdog eht yb_" Yugi said and the stone on the sculpture cracked reviling silver scales, taking a small knife he ran it around his wrist and arm tracing along the birth mark on his left arm but never cutting it, its self.

With that all the stone fell away to revile a dragon like beast that opened it's god like purple eyes. "Wow." Yami and Hikari said at the same time. Atem stared wide eyed at the beast he had seen it once before in his dream but as stone.

"She awakes!" Yami called fist pumping in the air.

"Atem this is Silver." Yugi smiled turning to the prince. "We must go the shadows have already invaded the palace and though more has to be done in the village, saving your kingdom and the world comes first." The prince nodded, as they were running out they were stopped by two men.

"Our leaders have left but we were told not to let you leave." They smirked.

"Unless yous was a bloody corps." The other added thrusting a big club down so it hit the ground.

Atem pushed Yugi behind him in a protective way. "Out of the way!" Atem Demanded.

"Aha ha ha." The big guy laughed as he lifted his club. "I Squishys yous now."

"Yugi!" Yami called heading to the boy. Yugi dropped his head and closed his eyes bringing his hands together.

"Thgif ruoy htrof gnirb, thgin tsekrad dna yad tsethgirb hguorht, tghil eht llac I thgim ym lla htiw"

" A sorry Yugi but this is not the time for you to pray!" Atem said looking back at him the boy lifted his head and smiled. A bright light went off and a magical white light hit the too goons.

Atem and Hikari blinked as both men fell to the ground.

"Let's go." Yugi said pulling Atem's wrist as they ran past the goons. Atem mounted his horse and looked at Yugi holding out his hand to help him up. Yugi shook his head steeping back then looked to the silver dragon Atem nodded and they were off.

_The Palace_

"Heh heh heh heh heh" The king laughed as he sat on the throne the Pharaoh sat on one side of him shadows swirling around him and Ra sat with a zombie like stair on the other, Tea sat a comfy pillow next to her father with a smirk. None of the guards or gods could do anything the Pharaoh had ordered this. In the center of the room the Priest were in the middle of calling the shadows to the surface of the world and every monster was possessed by the shadow magic.

"We Need a way out of this." Ryo whispered Horus stood by him with a worried look.

"How both the kings have been brain washed and we have no way to overcome that man."

Seth walked over with Malik who he asked to go get and two guards that were still on their side. "We have a slim chance if the price returns soon." He said glancing at the scene from the hidden hall way.

"But they went to the lost city they won't be back for hours." Joey said with a sigh.

"Then we are doomed." Malik added falling to the ground in defeat.

"If we could only get a message to them." one of the guards thought out loud.

"We cannot, us gods are bound to the earth till Ra says we can return." Horus said shaking his head.

"Hm" Seth looked up. "Do you feel that?" Everyone looked at the god.

"Silver." Horus stated.

_The king_

"My king," Spat one of priests to the evil king. " Something seems to be coming." He said sarcastically.

"Send all the guards after it!" He yelled and all the guards ran out. "Nothing will stop me now." He gritted his teeth

_Yugi & Atem_

Atem pulled on his horses rains and skidded to a stop, he dismounted going over to were Yugi stood a few feet ahead. Yugi had one hand on the dragon and was watching the small city from the cliff above, darkness was looming over it.

"Are we to late?" Atem asked leading his hours over to the other and stopping next to him.

"This we be tough." Hikari said floting next to them, Yami nodded from his perch on Yugi's shoulder.

"They have released the darkness it will consume the world if it is not stopped." He added.

"If we bind the beast they are releasing with Yami, Hikari, and the help of the priests we can seal it with the puzzle. The Pharaoh I fear is all ready lost in the dark power." Yugi sighed and looked to Atem. If we can stop it You will take his place. But if worse comes to worse we will have to think of something else."

"Could I end up like my father?" Atem asked looking to the boy next to him.

"Even I don't know that." Yugi turned back to the darkness and sighed. "Let us go."

With that he helped Atem on to the Silver and they took to the sky.

_inside the palace_

Something shook the wall interrupting the summoning. "What in the name of Ra was that?" the king said. "Guards!" he called.

"You sent them all away." Shot a priest crossing his arms.

"Fine I'll go see myself!" with that he stood and walked out of the room. Tea blinked sleepily and closed her eyes.

Seto sighed and looked to Joey, Horus, Seth, Ryou, Malik and the two guards Marik and Bakura. "We are dead." He stated with a sigh.

"Well there is one way out of it." Came a voice from the back of the throne room. Every one turned to look at Yugi and Atem as they walked over to them.

"One way out. Let me guess we all die." Bakura said crossing his arms. "There is no way out but death right."

"Well I cannot see another way out and I'm a god." Said Horus shaking his head and shrugging.

"Not sure if you are up to date but the Pharaoh and Ra are no longer on our side." Seth added.

"Why are gods such idiots at times." Yami said crossing his arm everyone looked to the little floating shadow.

"Yami," Yugi hissed. "Watch what you say." The little thing glared at his charge.

"We bind that thing they are summoning and destroy it." Yugi face palmed.

"And how do we do that?" Atem asked giving them both an odd look.

"The necklaces that Yami and I were bound in, have strong power they can bind the monster and silver can attack it. She can only lesson it's power to a point but…" Hikari added.

"But!" almost everyone all but yelled waiting not calmly for the rest.

Yugi sighed, "But to fully seal the beast the puzzle must be broken willingly." Everyone blinked looking at the small slave. "The pharaoh has been taken by darkness and only one of royal blood can break it."

"Meaning me." Atem said pointing to himself. Yugi nodded.

"And if it is shattered it will take your soul with it till someone puts it back together."

"If it is the only way then I will do it." The prince said determinedly.

"One problem." Everyone looked to Marik. "That corrupt king has it" he throw is thumb towards the door.

" He's right." Seth nodded, "we have little chance. "There is not much of a chance we can pull it off.

"_Ton yrrow"_ Yugi said with a smile. "I know how it can be done."

"Do you really know what you are doing?" Bakura asked skeptically crossing his arms.

"If he didn't we would be dead already." Malik smirked Ryo nodded.

_Till the end_

The princess awoke from her nap but something seemed wrong the priests were gone and so was her father. "Hello?" She asked starting to stand when she was grabbed from behind, a hand placed over her mouth and she passed out again.

"Now let us be gone with that evil in your heart." Seth said.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Atem asked as he sat crouched next to the god.

"Ra does not like when I change people's nature." He stated.

"So is she nice now?"

"Do not worry of such things we have to carry out the plan. Get on the throne." With that the prince stood and walked to his fathers throne.

"You idiots there was nothing out there!" Came the voice of the king as he walked into the room then stopped dead when his eyes fell to the prince. "How did you-" before he could say another word he was held fast by Seto, Joey, Marik and Bakura. Horus approached from in front of him.

"I will be taking this." He said as he pulled the puzzle from the king's neck.

"Part one complete." Atem smiled, "It up to the other three now."

"This is not over you brat!" The king yelled.

_Till the end part 2_

"Are we sure this will work?" Ryo asked as the five stood on the roof watching the monsters that had been called forth and the worst of them all begging to destroy the kingdom.

"It should." Malik said unsure.

"It will." Yugi said confident. "It has to."He added to himself.

"We are ready." Yami and Hikari said together each holding the necklaces they had been bound in. Yugi and the others nodded.

"Let us start then." Malik said holding his arms out over the small fire the other two did the same.

"Thgit ssenkrad eht dloh ot thgim tsegnorts eht evah lliw ew os, thgirf eht dnib dna thgil llac. Thgis ruoy fo rewop eht su dnel, thgin tsethgirb, yad tsekrad."

[Darkest day, brightest night, lend us the power of your sight. Call the light and bind the fright so we will have the strongest might to hold the darkness tight.] Yugi started to chant, Ryo and Malik joining in the to necklaces started to glow as the to guardians flew towards the beast. It lashed out in pain knocking the two back a ways, they tried again and again. Till the beast went after the source Knocking the three against the wall with such force it cracked.

"Silver." Yugi called out and without a second to spare she attack the beast keeping it back within a few minutes the group was on the roof knowing something had gone wrong when they heard a loud noise.

Atem ran to Yugi "Are you okay?"He asked kneeling down next him.

"We need to seal it. Before it kills us all." Marik said.

"How can we keep the beast back long enough." Horus asked.

"I can do." Yugi sain sitting up with Atem's help. "But if I do the pharaoh will die, the shadows have consumed his mind and soul."

"If it saves the rest of us then we have to." His sad tone stung everyone else's hearts as he helped Yugi stand back up.

Yugi sent him a sympathetic look before starting to chant again, Yami and Hikari looked at one another nodding before going after the beast again.

"Tell mom I'll miss her." Atem said to seto.

A glow came from the pendants as the locked the beast in place. The king who the gods held fast was also frozen by the glow, Yugi nodded to the dragon who let out a might blast of lightning into the glowing light.

Yugi set Atem a smile. "Smash the puzzle my Prince." Atem slipped the puzzle from his neck.

"Will we ever meet again all of us?" He asked looking at around at all his friends.

"Perhaps in the next life but never again in this one." Seth said knowing but sad smile.

"Even if I have to chaise you across this life, the afterlife and to the edge of the world I will free you from the puzzle and we will all meet again." Yugi said moving to the prince and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Good bye then Abou." Atem whispered as he smashed the puzzle his body being pulled into the golden peaces and it's magic being released as the dark beast was banished from whence it came and the evil kings soul being sent with it.

Ra who was still in his daze looked about the almost empty room seeing Tea asleep on the floor he smirked and erased all evil from her heart. So when she came to she would be a normal girl.

Yugi placed his hand to his head as he fell to his knees. "Yugi!" everyone yelled as he fell to the ground passed out.

Horus sighed. "He used to much of his life energy trying to save everyone else."

"But will he be okay?" Joey asked grabbing Seto's hand.

"Not with the injuries he has untainted, he will be fallowing Atem sooner then he thought."

"We will watch over them in death as me did in life." Hikari added as he and Yami hovered over Yugi.

"So we will never meet again." Bakura said sadly.

"Not in this life but fate has much more in store for you all." Ra said as he came to join them all. Treat his wounds and hope for the best for now. Not even the gods truly know fates plans."

And with that Egypt went back to the way things had once been with Seto taking the thrown of his uncle Joey his top adviser by his side, a reformed Tea being his top new priestess, Ryo and Malik becoming his top priests, and Marik and Bakura his privet guards. Not one of them ever forgetting the events that took place. Silver no longer being needed went back to her shrine and as for Yugi well he kept his promise to chase Atem and was laid to rest in his village along with his pendent.

Littlefox64: Like I said setting it up for another story. Now if you think this is the end stop reading here and chew me out about how sucky the ending was. For the rest of you :) read on

_It Begins _

2984 years later.

In the town of Domino on a dark street with all the lights out one dim light shown bright from the small living room of a house connected to a game shop. In this room a beautiful woman sat holding her child of only a few months her husband stood beside her as both watched the baby coo and reach up his hand to reach something neither one could see. A small dark colored wingless fairy floated above making the child's eyes light up as it bobbed and weaved through the air, a smile on its face.

The bell atop the door of the shop rang signaling the arrival of a new comer to the home. "Where is my pregnant daughter in law and my soon to be grandchild." The jolly voice of an elderly man filled the air. The father left his wife's side to go to the door way into the shop.

"Dad you've returned from your dig in Egypt." The man smiled as he went to hug the man.

"And I come with gifts," He laughed has he held out a golden box, sitting on the box but neither could see was a second small fairy that looked to be of soled white light who sat watching the men with curiosity.

"Father is that you?" The woman came to the door with the baby in her arms the dark colored fairy sitting on her shoulder. When the two saw one anther they smiled ear to ear.

"Oh my when did you deliver." The older man asked upon seeing the child and setting down his golden box.

"In June. We didn't call because we didn't want you to worry the man approached the women smiling.

"Boy or girl?" He asked excitedly.

"Boy." The younger man claimed as the old man lifted the chubby baby out of his blanket and to eye level.

The dark fairy flew off the woman's shoulder as the light one flew up to meet him and both fallowed as the people went to the other room the child smiling cooing and reaching for the two his eyes alight with joy.

"So what is this young man's name?" asked the older man as he sat down with the baby on the sofa.

"Yuugi" Said the woman. And the three spent another hour speaking before putting the baby to sleep.

When all the lights were out and everyone was sound asleep Yami and Hikari sat side by side on the edge of the crib.

"Almost three thousand years apart." Hikari said looking down on the child.

"But we've found there other life, the puzzle will come to life in 16 more year and fate will give them a new hand."

"Let's hope this one is kinder." Hikari said placing his hand and Yami's.

"Only time will tell." With that said Yami leaned over and gave Hikari a small kiss on the lips which Hikari returned as a silent promise to watch over both boys tell they met again in this life or the next.

_THE REAL END _

3


End file.
